To Hell and Back
by Doc Reid
Summary: Raiders swiftly move through Dodge - someone is bound to get hurt. It will be a test of human strength and friendships to help him through.
1. Chapter 1

Samuel Baker rode back the encampment as Frank Hannon just set another log on the fire. Hannon looked up with a sly smile on his face knowing full well what the rider was about to say to the group of men. Dust followed the horse and finally enveloped them as he pulled it to a sharp stop and quickly dismounted.

Clarke Rusland stepped toward the man, "well?" he questioned.

"Everything is ready. The marshal left for Buckner this morning with a few men. Sounds like they had some trouble over that way," Baker gaffed.

The rest of the men gathered around Rusland, "Well that is very good news," he smiled as he drew a deeply satisfying puff on his cigar. "Looks like we're in business tomorrow night in Dodge, boys," he looked at the men; all of them looking eager to get started and add to their bounty from Buckner and Pratt.

"Make sure that wagon is cover and out of sight. I have a feeling it will be over flowing after tomorrow," Rusland ordered with an evil grin.

The other men laughed as they went to work covering the wagon with a tarp and branches. Rusland watched on and then looked out to the horizon. Dodge City was just over the hills and if his timing was just right, he'd clean out the town.

It was late in the day, almost dusk as Matt and Festus rode into Buckner to be greeted by an angry group of citizens outside the sheriff's office, all of whom were demanding answers. Hank Fuller was going his best to calm the townsfolk down after the early morning raid. Fuller was grateful to see the marshal from Dodge.

"Matt!" Fuller said as he pushed his way through the group to meet the marshal and his deputy. "Glad to see you here," Fuller sputtered.

Matt stepped down off his horse and looked around, "What happened?" he asked as he also knew of the raid in Pratt earlier in the week.

"A mangy group of men came storming through and robbed the bank and shipping depot before shooting their way out of town. We got a few of them, but the rest got away," Fuller informed the marshal.

Matt had his thumbs tucked into his belt before he handed off his reigns to Festus. "Where are the ones you got?" he asked the sheriff.

"Over at the undertakers," Fuller thumbed over his shoulder up the street.

Matt nodded, "I want to look at them," he stated. Fuller nodded and walked up the street with the marshal. "How many do you think there were?" Matt asked as he glanced over to the Pratt sheriff. Festus followed along with the marshal's horse and his mule.

Fuller shrugged, "They moved through here fast, Matt. They must have scouted us out first to know where everything is." he sighed. "We got three, and there may have been another nine," he said as they stopped at the undertaker's door.

Matt pursed his lips – he didn't like the thought of that many men getting away. "Festus, I want you to look for tracks to see if you can figure out where they were headed," he said directly to the hill man.

"You betcha, Matthew," Haggan said with a tick of his head and handed Matt the reigns to his horse, before he mounted his mule.

"Come back here when you find anything," Matt urged.

Festus nodded and was on his way.

Fuller led Matt into the back room where the three men were stretched out on bare wooden tables. Matt looked down at their faces as they stared up blankly. "I can't say I've seen them before," he said looking over to Fuller. "Me neither," the sheriff added with a slight shrug.

Matt straightened his back, "I'm sure you've heard that the same thing happened in Pratt," he said more as a statement than a question. Fuller nodded. "I don't know if anyone was killed there," he said lowly.

"Did anyone get hurt here?" Matt stepped from around one of the table.

"Mr. Walsh, the banker was shot. The doc isn't sure he'll make it," Fuller stated. Matt nodded knowing he had to catch this gang of raiders and soon.

"What kind of losses are we talking about?" Matt then asked.

Fuller scratched his chin trying to remember what the banker's teller told him, "About two thousand from the bank, and Fred at the shipping depot said that some high-end merchandise for the store. According to Nat, the store owner," he added, "the items were on order for a Mr. Johnston," the sheriff said. "Johnston carries a lot of weight in Buckner," Fuller stated.

"Has anyone checked in on him?" Matt asked.

"No, but I guess we should," Fuller quickly walked to the door, with Matt hot on his heels.

News finally reached Dodge about the two raids and the townsfolk grew uneasy. Doc and Kitty stood at the long dark-wooden bar at the Long Branch. Doc was nursing a whiskey as they chatted about the news, "Well it would certainly be cheeky and stupid if they tried a third raid in as many days," Doc muttered. "Every law man in Ford County will be looking for them," his eyes lifted to Kitty's. Kitty frowned and sipped on her brandy. "Well, I hope that Matt and Festus can stop them," she said. Everyone in town knew that they were sitting ducks.

"We'll just have to be more vigilant," Doc said as he set his cup down. "I can only imagine what Jonas is thinking right now!" he said ticking his head.

Before the doctor even finish, the store owner stepped through the swing-doors of the saloon, "Doc?" he called from the doorway as he slowly made his way to the bar. 

"Jonas?" Adams looked over his shoulder before turning to Jonas.

"I guess by now you've heard what happened to Pratt and Buckner," Jonas gulped slightly; his eyes scanning the room.

Doc nodded, "I have," he declared.

Jonas' eyes then locked onto the doctors, "Well? You're on the safety commission too. What are we going to do?" the store owner asked as he nervously wrung his hands with his apron.

Doc glanced over to Kitty and then back to the store owner, "We're just going to have to assume that the raiders will not strike another town anytime soon. Just be extra vigilant. Maybe we can have business shut down earlier than usual for the next few days," the doctor added.

Jonas nodded, "That sounds reasonable," he said somewhat satisfied that at least something was being done. "I'll talk to Newly and we'll try and get the word out," Jonas left the saloon as quickly as he came.


	2. Chapter 2

It was getting too dark for Festus to track the raiders' trail. All he could tell at the moment was that there was a wagon and eight other riders, some of which branched off in several directions, mostly west. The hill man decided to return to Buckner and report his findings to Matt. He knew the marshal wasn't going to be happy with the news.

"Come on Ruth," Haggen said as he nudged his mule forward and headed back to town. He figured he had been tracking the ruthless bandits for a good part of two hours, and had enough light to get back to Buckner.

Matt and Sheriff Fuller paid Nat Johnston a visit and he was furious at the news of the bank robbery and the fright office. However, he was thankful that the thieves seemed to be only targeting business and not the citizens.

As the two lawmen rode back into town, Matt made a comment about Johnston stand of the whole situation, "With a friend like that, you don't need enemies," he grunted.

"Johnston's always been full of himself," Fuller stated. "I just try to keep him on my good side," he added as they pulled their horses to a stop in front of the jail house.

They watched as Festus trotted his mule up the street, also stopping at the jail house. Matt and Fuller had dismounted and were tying their horses to the rail. "What did you find out?" Matt asked as he manoeuvred around the animals to walk over to his deputy.

Festus swung his leg over the saddle and hopped to the ground, "They're slipperdy fish," the hill man's twang was thick. Matt's eyebrows knit together, waiting for more from Haggen. "I tracked them as far as I could, west of here, but lost them. Looks like they split up. They have a wagon," I know that for sure." He added with a point of his right index finger.

"West?" Matt questioned as he hooked his thumbs behind his gun belt.

"And all over the place, Matthew," Festus nodded as he flailed his left hand out toward the street.

"We have to leave for Dodge at first light." Matt stated. He looked at Fuller, "I want some of your men to join me."

Fuller ran his right hand across the back of his next, "If you think you can catch them," he slowly nodded in agreement.

"Matthew, you think they would be the kind to take on another town?" the hill man asked in a quiet but concerned voice.

"I'd bet your mule on it," Matt grunted. His mood darkened tri-fold.

"That will be an all day ride, Matt," Fuller pointed out.

Matt glared at the man, whose statement of the obvious cut the marshal, "I know that," he growled as he untied his horse and walked it to the stable down the street. Festus followed. The only sound in Buckner was that of the hill man's big spurs as he followed the marshal.

Jonas locked his store up and all way well in Dodge. The store owner sighed hoping that the news about the raiders would just pass Dodge. He looked around the street, which was still busy for the time of the evening. He was just about to walk away when he saw the town doctor ridding his buggy up the street.

"Out on a call, Doc?" the store owner asked.

Doc steered the buggy into the little alleyway, and set the brake on the buggy before answering, "Yeah," the doctor grumbled as he stepped down, grabbing his black doctor's bag before joining Jonas in the sidewalk. "Old Dan McWilliams," the doctor answered finally.

"I heard he wasn't doing good at all," Jonas stated. He often was a fountain of gossip in town.

"Well, you heard right," Doc said with a swipe of his hand across his moustache.

Jonas pulled his watch from his vest, and noted the time, "I have time for a drink, before I go home," he smiled sheepishly at the doctor.

Doc was bemused and smile, "Sounds good," he said as he followed the store owner cross the alley to the Long Branch. Doc was pleased that Jonas wasn't fixated on the raids of Buckner and Pratt.

The two men entered the bar, chatting about old Dan McWilliams' ailment. Jonas was in awe of the doctor's medical knowledge – he knew he was a very smart man, and he enjoyed having someone like that around to talk to.

Kitty Russell greeted the men, "What are you two up to?" she asked with a wink to the doctor.

Jonas immediately grew flushed in the face, wondering what he had done wrong, "I'm not sure that you mean, Kitty," he stammered.

Kitty smiled and patted Jonas on the forearm as he stood at the bar, "I'm just playing with you."

"Oh!" Jonas sighed in relief. "I guess I've been up tight lately," he half laughed. Kitty smiled and pulled a beer for each man and slid them across the bar, "I think we all have," she lamented not knowing where Matt and Festus were, or where the raiders were. There were too many unanswered questions.

"Well, lets not dwell on something that hasn't happened, and hopefully wont," the sage doctor said as he sipped from his beer mug.

"Agreed," Jonas said with a slight nervousness to his voice. He took a large gulp of beer and then another, hoping that the alcohol would quickly numb his fears. Both Doc and Kitty exchanged looks – Doc's eyebrows practically touched his pushed-back hat.

Newly O'Brien was the next to step into the saloon. He wore a pleasant smile on his face. He glanced around the room and all seemed well, "Quiet night," he said as he perched himself next to Doc at the bar.

"Good!" Jonas coughed and placed his empty mug down with a slight thud. Everyone in the room looked at him.

Kitty looked at the store owner, "You okay?" she asked.

"Yes, thank you," Jonas realized that his voice was rather loud with regards to Newly's comment.

"How about another beer?" Kitty offered, hoping to make Jonas more at ease. The store owner nodded, "Thanks Kitty," he said meekly with a slightly reddened face.

Kitty laughed and poured the beer without another word.

It was early in the morning, and the last of the wood was on the fire. Smoke gently lifted into the clear, crisp air. Clarke Rusland walked over to Samuel Baker who had a roughly drawn map of Dodge in the sand. Several other men sat around as Samuel pointed out where the bank was the freight office, the Long Branch Saloon and the general store. Like the other two raids, they wanted to get in, grab and get out as quickly as possible, so the more information on where everything was located, the faster they could move. Conveniently the Long Branch and the general store were beside each other.

Ed Mason looked up, "So when do we ride?" he asked.

Rusland drew on his cigar, "At six o'clock. It will take us a half hour to reach Dodge and by then most of the daily business will be wrapping up for maximum gain. For us, that is," he laughed hard. His men followed.


	3. Chapter 3

Matt, Festus, Sheriff Fuller and three other men rode as quickly as they could. They didn't want to wear out their mounts so had to stop every now and again. Haggen picked up on some tracks that he recognized from the night before, "They're headed to Dodge," the hill man said with sorrow in his voice.

"If we're lucky we'll get there just before they strike," Fuller offered knowing that the last two raids took place around the supper hour. His comment made little difference to the two men from Dodge.

Festus looked up at the sun's position to determine what time it was and to calculate how much further they had to go. Odds were against them, as was the time as it had just gone noon and they still had a considerable distance to travel.

Things in Dodge were the regular hustle and bustle of business and people shopping. Kitty felt for some reason her saloon was busier than any other day and she couldn't attribute anything happening in town, other than it was Thursday. The crowd pleased her, and felt it made up for a few nights before, with the news of the raiders.

Newly stopped by the saloon to see how everyone was behaving, even he was surprised by the sizable crowd. "You having a sale?" he joked to Kitty.

"Good one Newly," Russell laughed. "I don't know what's brought people out, but I like it," she said as she placed her right hand on her hip and looked around the room.

"It's like that everywhere. Maybe because the raiders didn't come through last night everyone thinks they've moved on," O'Brien stated.

"I sure hope so, but I would feel badly for the next town they run through," Kitty said with sorrow in her tone. Newly nodded. Yes, it was a selfish thing to say, but he agreed.

"I best get going," Newly touched the brim of his hat and left the Long Branch. He stood on the boardwalk and scanned the street. All was good. He looked to his left and noticed that Wilbur Jonas was also enjoying a busy day. The young lawman smiled to himself remembering the look on the store owner's face when he was told about the raiders. He shook his head and moved on.

Matt and the other men continued on, they were about two hours away. There was absolutely no way to know where the raiders were and if they were going to strike Dodge. The marshal was only calculating on the directions of the tracks that Festus was trying hard to follow at the speed at which they were travelling. Every now and again, the trail disappeared, whether on purpose or not, but the hill man's keen eyes picked them up again. Their horses where heaving and needing a break, "Matthew, we need to stop and rest these here animals," Festus finally said.

Matt huffed then sighed. They were about an hour outside of Dodge. He slowly pulled up on his reigns, "You're right Festus," he said pulling the big buckskin to a stop. He could feel the horse sigh as he stepped down. "Lets get them to the creek," he said watching the other men dismount and follow him to the little river. "Damn it," the marshal cursed under his breath. "Twenty minutes," he then said as he looked back to the road that led to Dodge.

The sun was getting heavy on the horizon, dusk was about two hours away.

Festus noted the look on the marshal's weathered face and walked over to him. "Ya know, Matthew, thar's just as much chance they ain't as thar is, that they hit Dodge," his voice was slightly higher and forced to be convincing. Matt had heard the tone a hundred times, if not more. The marshal nodded, "I know Festus, but that's a chance I'd rather not take," he tried to smile knowing that the hill man was trying to help. Festus nodded and walked back to Ruth and glanced over his left shoulder to see Matt looking at his pocket watch. Festus sighed heavily and thought about Doc and Kitty as well as others. The hill man's hazel eyes lifted to the horizon with a whispered prayer.

"Mount up!" Rusland snarled at his men. "We're riding!" he growled as he pulled himself up onto his horse and gave the animal a sharp jab with his spurs. The horse jolted forward and the rest of the men followed. Each man carried two six-shooters and a shotgun. They left the wagon behind and were ordered to only get what they could carry in their saddle bags – Rusland figured they had enough in the wagon to unload in Mexico for good hard cash. It was as if each man had a fevered itch that needed money to scratch it and the feeling grew as they approached Dodge.

Within the time that Clarke Rusland allotted this men reached Dodge like a raging thunderstorm. The pre-set charges of blasting power were ignited as they rode through the town to their selected destinations. The blasts were a perfect diversion causing people to scatter.

Newly froze as he heard the explosions and gun fire, and feared there was little he could do on his own. He prayed that everyone remembered what they were to do in case the occasion arose. O'Brien raced to Front Street to see men riding from the bank, and freight office. Next was the Long Branch were a number of men stood with shot guns. He approached only to be stopped and kicked hard in the ribs by Rusland from his horse.

Rusland dismounted and kicked the lawman again before he and another man forced themselves into the general store,. Newly groaned as he lay in the middle of the street. Jonas heard the commotion and prepared himself as he clutched his shotgun tightly, "Get out of my store!" he demanded.

Both men had their guns levelled at the store owner, Rusland laughed and charged the Jonas, pushing him backwards, hard into a shelf, hitting his right brow on the edge. Jonas slumped to the floor and felt blood running down his forehead. Clarke Rusland and Frank Hannon cleaned out the cash drawer and pocketed as much of the jewellery as they could carry.

Jonas stayed in his prone position and opened his left eye just as Rusland pulled off his bandana, "Lets get out of here, we have enough," he half laughed and looked back at the store owner who had quickly closed his eyes again.

As quickly as the raiders came they left.

There was silence in Dodge as people slowly poured out onto the street. Kitty looked around and saw Newly who was trying to get to his feet. She motioned to Sam to come with her, "Newly?" she called.

Within minutes, Matt, Festus and Sheriff Fuller and men rode up Front Street. Matt cursed under his breath as he looked around at the beleaguered faces of the townsfolk.

Quickly the marshal and other men dismounted. Matt swiftly strolled over to Newly who was now on his feet thanks to Kitty and Sam.

Doc had just come down from his office with this old navy colt in hand. He realized he was too late. "Newly?" he asked as he crossed the street looking at the lawman as he held his ribs, "I'll be fine Doc. Make sure no one else is hurt," he grunted.

Jonas stepped down from his store, "Matt! I saw one of them! I can Identify him," he stated as he held his hand over his left eye.

Matt looked at the store owner, "Good. When we catch them and we bring them back, you can the testify," he said as he marched past Jonas toward the stable for a fresh horse. "Have Doc look at that cut," he continued to growl.

"But marshal, I want to go with you," Jonas said.

Matt stopped and turned toward the store owner. He looked Jonas in the eyes and shook his head no. "You stay here. You can identify them when we bring them in," he said sternly.

Jonas sighed and looked back to the small group around Newly. Doc brushed his hand across his moustache as he looked Jonas in the eyes, "Come on. Let's have a look at that," he said walking over to the store owner and cupping his hand under his left elbow to lead him to the office above the store.


	4. Chapter 4

Matt and his posse took whatever horses were available in the livery stable; Doc's Popcorn, Jonas' wagon team, even Newly's horse. Thankfully there were a fresh rides for each man. As quickly as they could they saddled their new mounts and were away.

Harry Bodkin was the next to arrive at Doc's office – he stood in the doorway holding his right shoulder, where he'd been shot. Doc looked over his shoulder and left Jonas to guide the banker to the seat next to his desk, "Let me have a look, Harry," Doc said as he peeled the banker's hand away from his shoulder. Jonas watched on as he continued to hold gauze to his right forehead, which was now beginning to hurt after his adrenaline rush began to wear off.

Bodkin squirmed as Doc pulled at his shirt sleeve tearing a large enough hold to wad some gauze into the hole. Bodkin let out a yelp, "That hurts worse that the bullet, Doc!" the banker the growled.

The doctor smiled and gently patted Bodkin on the shoulder, "It's not as bad as I thought. I'll finish with Jonas before I get to you," he smiled weakly. Bodkin frowned.

The doctor turned again, this time it was Kitty Russell and Newly O'Brien at the door, "We just heard that..." Kitty's voice trailed off as she looked at Bodkin.

Doc brushed his hand across his moustache, in slight annoyance. "He'll be fine," he grunted and washed his bloodied hands before he returned to the store owner, who sat quietly watching.

"I hope Matt catches these cowards, and soon," Kitty huffed.

"He'll do his best. He always does," Doc said as he pulled Jonas' hand and gauze away from the split on the store owner's forehead. Jonas winced, "It hurts now, Doc," he stated.

"I bet it does," Doc smiled. "Good thing you have a head made of hickory," he joked causing Jonas to frown. "I heard that," the store owner grumbled.

Doc finished cleaning the wound and stepped back, "I don't think you'll need stitches, but just keep a clean cloth with you in case it starts to bleed again and come and see me," he looked the store owner in the eyes. "You'll likely have a head ache for a day or two," he added.

Jonas huffed and slid off the examination table, "Thanks Doc," he tried to smile. Doc pat him on the back as he left the doctor's office. "Hope you feel better, Harry," he said to the banker, and then pulled the door closed.

"I'd better do another round," Newly said. "We're trying to access the loss," he exclaimed. Doc nodded.

"Do you need my help, Doc?" Kitty asked as Doc cleaned up before he helped Harry Bodkin. The banker was now pale looking.

Doc should his head no, "But thanks Kitty," he smiled slightly and watched the saloon owner leave his office.

Doc assisted Bodkin to his table and began to help the man.

There was very little daylight left when Festus pulled Popcorn to a hard stop, "Matthew? Do you smell that?" he asked in a hushed voice. Matt nodded. "I bet it's them raiders," the hill man stated.

"There's one way to find out," Matt seethed. "Fan out," he ordered the men. "We'll take them from all sides," he motioned. "I want them alive, if at all possible," he stated. The men nodded and broke off in several directions to circle the camp that was just over the ridge.

"Dillon likes his town too much to come after us right now. All those poor upset people," Will Faulkner laughed. Rusland agreed, "But I wouldn't put it past him," he growled. "Just keep your eyes and ears open. We're getting out of here at first light," he said as he struck a match for his cigar as he scanned the horizon in the dying twilight.

"I like how you shoved that old coot into the shelf at the store. I've never seen such a weak-kneed slacker," Hannon laughed as he looked at Clarke Rusland, which caused the other men to join him.

Despite the current jovial mood, the men were anxious to get moving, but with no moon to travel by, it was too risky to move the wagon. They purposely kept the fire small.

Carefully the posse approached the camp. Matt quietly walked toward the group of men with his shotgun levelled, "Hold it right here!" he bellowed as Rusland's men jumped to their feet. "Drop your guns," the marshal ordered.

"How are you going to make us?" Samuel Baker laughed at Matt as he looked around and only saw darkness.

The rest of the posse made themselves known. "That should convince you," Matt replied.

Rusland looked at this men and each one shook their heads no – they weren't willing to give up without a fight. With a quickly calculated move, Rusland pulled his gun and fired at Matt while diving for cover under the wagon. All hell broke loose as guns were fired from all directions, bullets ricocheting off rocks, wood splinters from the wagon, men running and diving or falling dead. What seemed like an eternity as everyone fought for their lives, there was suddenly silent as four of Rusland's men ran out of ammunition and lifted their hands; surrendering. Three others raiders lay dead, with one of the men from Buckner.

The remaining posse moved in. Sheriff Fuller limped forward, having caught a bullet in his left leg. Matt holstered his gun and held his left forearm. The marshal's eyes scanned the camp, "Two are missing," he spoke firmly having done a quick head-count at the beginning of the ruckus. "We need to find them," he said looking around.

Festus looked over to where their horses were tied to a tree, "We'll take their horses that way they can't follow us to try and free this mangy lot," he said as he matched past the four men, who still held their hand in the air to gather the horses. Matt ordered the sheriff and his other men to shackle the prisoners. "We'll pick up the others tomorrow," the marshal added.

Matt tied his horse to the back of the wagon. "Let's get back to Dodge," he grunted as he pulled himself up to the buckboard's seat. With a flick of the reigns, he turned the wagon back to town. The rest of the men mounted their horses and followed the wagon.

Clarke Rusland and Jess Buck watched on from the hill, "God dammit!" Rusland cursed under his breath, pounding his fist into the ground.

"We have to get them," Buck stated as he referred to the four now prisoners. "If they talk, we'll hang," he snarled.

"Don't you think I know that?" Rusland said as he stood brushing the dust off and watching the posse drive the wagon, horses and men away. "Let's see what bullets they have left," he swatted Buck across the upper arm. The two men slowly walked down toward the camp. The small fire was still going, casting enough light for the men to look at their dead – Will Faulkner, Tom Baker and frank Hannon. Again Rusland cursed, this time more audibly.

Buck and Rusland removed what ammunition from the dead men. "This won't get us too far," Buck grumbled as he held a handful of bullets.

"It's better than nothing," Rusland snapped as he shoved what he found into his vest pocket. "And until I can come up with a better idea, they will have to do," he growled as he turned toward Dodge.


	5. Chapter 5

It was close to ten p.m. when the posse returned to Dodge; there was as much rejoicing as possible given the grave situation. Patrons from the Long Branch spilled out of the saloon to watch as Matt and the men pull up in front of the little red brick jailhouse and dismount. Kitty looked at Sam and then quickly left, leaving the cragged-faced barkeep to watch over things.

As Kitty crossed Front Street, she was joined by Doc, who had just put Harry Bodkin in the back room of his office to rest. The doctor wrapped his right arm around Kitty as they slowly walked to the jail, watching all the while, the lawmen poking the raiders into the building. "Doesn't look like half of them," Kitty lamented.

"Matt can tell us more, I'm sure," Doc tried to reassure the saloon owner that the worst was behind the citizens of Dodge. They both stood out front of the jail and watched as Newly and Festus prodded the four men into the back and behind bars.

Matt noticed the pair as he hung up his hat, "Four," was all he said. He was exhausted.

Kitty and Doc exchanged looks. Doc slowly drew his right hand across his moustache, "What does that mean?" his eyes narrowed in question.

"There's three dead, and one of Fuller's men. And there's two missing," Matt added in a huff. "We brought in four," Matt snapped. "That's what that means," he added.

"Well you're going to find them, aren't you?" the doctor asked regarding the two missing men. Regrettably he was sorry for the question when he saw the look on the tall marshal's face. He had been up since first light and had little to eat – he was in no mood to comment on the doctor's question.

Festus overheard the men talking and walked past the doctor, "Them two, if they are alive, are on foot and I hope they walk to hell and back before they think of coming to Dodge," he huffed as he rounded up the horses and led them to the corral.

All eyes were on Festus and his comment before Doc turned to Matt. "Do you want me to get Jonas?" Doc asked knowing the store owner could make a positive identification.

Matt shook his head no, "We have to bring in the bodies tomorrow. I'll have him look at them at that time. He's been through enough tonight," Matt's tone had softened. Doc agreed and then noticed Matt's arm. Without a word he left Kitty's side and walked to the marshal and took a hold of his forearm to have a look. "It's just a graze, Doc. The sheriff needs you more," Matt pointed to the Buckner sheriff who had his leg elevated on a chair. He had tied his bandana around the wound.

Doc pulled another chair over and sat down. He went to word assessing the wound without a word. Fuller jumped at the pain. Doc nodded and finally looked up, "I need to get him up to my office," he said to Newly and the other men. "Sure, Doc," Newly nodded and the three men assisted Fuller across the street and up the stairs. Doc followed along.

"Come on, Cowboy. I'll take care of that arm of yours," Kitty smiled.

Festus had just returned from the corral, grumbling all along about the two missing men. He tipped his hat to Kitty as he side stepped her and entered the jail. Kitty looked at Matt. "I'll send Sam over with some sandwiches. We wouldn't want Festus to get any notions on his own," she winked knowing that the hill man heard her. He puffed and plunked himself down at the little table and gruffly crossed his arms.

Matt smiled and nodded, "I could use a bite to eat myself," his voice was suddenly playful. "I'll see what I can do," Kitty chirped.

Matt looked at the hill man. "If they make one peep, shoot them in the foot," he growled.

The men behind bars heard the full conversation and what the marshal just said and decided to sit quietly for their friends to rescue them.

Matt didn't care if people watched as he placed his left arm around the saloon owner's shoulders as they walked to the Long Branch. "Poor Doc," Kitty sighed as they walked past the general store building which had the doctor's office fully lit.

Matt sighed. "I'll check in on him later," he smiled at Kitty.

Clarke Rusland and Jess Buck were on the outskirts of town. Rusland breathed heavily through his nose, almost like a bull ready to charge as he stared at the town from the ridge overlooking Dodge. "We'll rest here tonight. I need to do some thinking," Rusland said as he sat down on a rock rubbing his hands together as he wondered how everything had gone amok. Until this very evening, they were on top of the world. It was Dillon, Rusland huffed to himself.

Jess Buck tucked his hands into his trouser pockets, "We better think fast. You know as well as I do they will be out looking for us at first light," his comment couldn't have been truer. Rusland looked at his friend, "I know..." he grumbled. Rusland wet his lips longing for a sip of whiskey – in fact any spirit would do at this point. His eyes narrowed as he tried to calculate the dollar value of the money and items in the wagon. It was a staggering figure and he wanted it back. Badly. Very, very badly.

Buck wandered around in a small circle, which began to ware on Rusland, "Would you sit down!" he finally bellowed.

"The whole of Ford County heard that," Buck said as he plopped down in the grass. "It's too cool to lay out here without a fire or a blanket," he mumbled. "I was just keeping warm," he said rubbing his hands up and down his upper arms.

Rusland said nothing. His eyes were set on Dodge, the wagon load of bounty and freeing his men. Slowly Rusland stood. His eyes narrowed. "We're going into Dodge, but not together. If you want to go now, go." he said looking over to Buck.

"What about you?" Buck asked as he hopped to his feet.

"I'll come in tomorrow. So you go now," Rusland smiled wickedly.

"Where and when will we meet up?" Buck asked as he squared himself to Rusland.

Clarke Rusland thought for a moment. "Try and get a room at the boarding house," he said curtly. "I'll look you up there later tomorrow," he smiled. Rusland could see the plan in his head as it unfolded. The marshal and posse would be out looking for them and they would be right under their noses.

"That will hurt like the dickens for a while, sheriff," Doc said as he finished wrapping Fuller's leg. "It was a through shot and only hit the flesh." He patted the sheriff on the shoulder who finally flopped down to the extermination table. 

"Aren't you suppose to sedate a patient?" Fuller gasped as he looked at the doctor.

Doc smiled, "I thought you were tougher," he winked. "Now get some rest," he said as he slid a sheet up inter the sheriff's chin before turning down the lamps. Fuller's eyes were already closed. Doc drew a deep breath and thought about the two missing men. "It isn't over yet," he sighed as he settled into the chair at his desk. With a long yawn, the doctor removed his glasses and curled his arms onto his desk and lower his head. He was soon asleep. All was quiet in Dodge.


	6. Chapter 6

Jess Buck stirred at the sound of the voices approaching the livery stable. He pushed himself tight to the back wall and covered himself with an old tarp. "Percy and I'll collect the dead, and direct them right to his back door," Festus told the marshal. "I'll see that Jonas gets there once you arrive," Matt stated.

"I sure hope the buzzards and coyotes haven't made a meal out of them yet," the hill man said as he cinched his saddle tightly to the mule before he climbed up onto the animal and gave it a gentle nudge with his spurs.

Buck listened as he heard the two men still talking as they left the stable. Carefully he peeled back the trap and stood up. The cool night air had caused his back to ache, so he arched it before walking out onto the street. Hopefully he wasn't spotted leaving the building. He saw the marshal enter the jail house, so Buck made it quick and walked briskly up the far side of the street.

Dodge was just waking and businesses were beginning to open. The lamp lighter made his round, turning off the lights with his long pole. It looked to be a cloudy day, and perhaps rain later.

Wilbur Jonas strolled along the boardwalk, stopping at his store. He fished around in his coat pocket for the ring of keys. He pushed the key into the lock and cautiously looked around. With slight sigh of relief that the town was getting back to normal, he opened the door and nodded remembering he had to do an inventory of stolen merchandise, and money.

Briskly he walked to the service counter and hung his hat and coat of the rack behind. There was broken glass everywhere, still. Grabbing the nearby broom, Jonas set to work to try to get his store reopened as quickly as possible.

Doc Adams heard the store owner curse as he stepped down from the stairs. It didn't sound like a curse for pain, but rather inconvenience. Doc ticked his head and walked to the open door, "You alright, Jonas?" he asked with a slight smile on his face.

Jonas stopped, "I will be as soon as I get this place back in business," hr grumbled. The doctor looked around, "Did they get much?" he asked with concern.

"Every watch, ring, and cufflink set I had in the store, not to mention about five hundred dollars," Jonas huffed. He shook his head. "How's Harry?" the store owner looked over to the doctor.

Adams ran his hand across his moustache, "Oh, he'll be fine," he mused. "He certainly can't tolerate much pain."

"I can sympathize with that," Jonas sighed. "I still hurt in a few places," he confessed.

"Well, we aren't getting any younger," Doc added.

Jonas snorted in a half laugh, "That's true," he smiled slightly.

Doc stepped a little closer, "You know that the are bringing in the dead raiders this morning, don't you?" he asked watching the store owner closely, trying to read him. Jonas nodded. "I'm more afraid of the of the live ones, Doc," he confessed.

Doc patted the store owner on the shoulder, "It'll be all over soon," he smiled. Jonas nodded, "Thanks Doc. Are you going over to Crumps too," Jonas asked as he wrung his hands around the broom handle.

"I'll be there," Doc winked before he left. He knew that identifying the dead men would be upsetting, and he hoped for Jonas' sake one of them was the one in the store the night of the raid. Doc ticked his head and turned to the Long Branch for a coffee.

Festus and Percy Crump pulled up to the camp. The fire was nothing more that a few smouldering ambers. Looking around, it sure was a scene of a hellofa fight. One of the raiders dropped near the fire with his hand landing in the then fire. It was chard black.

"Let's getter done," the hill man said as he stepped down from the mule. Percy set the brake on the wagon and stepped down, retrieving several tarps from the back. "We'll wrap them in these, Festus," the undertakers tone was a mix of sorrow and eagerness to get the job done so that there would be some closure for the people back in Dodge. He went about his work, laying the tarps out before the men lifted each body onto one. The body was then wrapped and placed in the back of the wagon. "Folks don't need to see them," he said aloud. Festus looked at the undertaker and agreed. They didn't take long and were soon headed back to Dodge.

Buck made his way over to the boarding house. "Ma'am, I'm in need of a room," Jess poured on the charm as he removed his hat and played with it in his hands.

Ma Smalley smiled at the younger man. "It's your lucky day," she said as she ushered Buck down the hall to room six. "Will you be paying now or when you leave?" she asked.

Buck tried to look sheepish, "I lost a bunch of money in a game last night. A friend will be meeting me and we can settle up then, all right?" he smiled and looked to the group, hoping he'd get sympathy.

Ma laughed, "Oh, I've seen so many of your kind. That's fine," she winked. Ma informed Buck when the meals were, and that if he offered to get wood or do dishes, it would reduce his room rate. Buck smiled and thanked the older woman. He took the key and unlocked the room, tossing his hat to the bed.

Buck walked to the window and looked out on to Front Street. No one was the wiser of who he was, and he smiled wickedly.

By now Clarke Rusland was in town. Coyly he came in from the other end of town, trying to keep as much deception that he was a loner as possible. He walked down the street and spotted the boardinghouse sign. Surely Buck would be there by now.

Rusland walked through the door and looked around. Ma spotted him, "Can I help you?" she asked.

"I was hoping my friend was here," Rusland tipped his hat.

"I believe he is. Check room six. I think that's your friend," Ma smiled and walked back to the kitchen.

Rusland turned on his heals and walked to the room near the end of the hall. He glanced around then rapped on the door with his left index finger knuckle.

Buck walked to the door and opened it slightly. He pulled it wide when he saw Rusland, "You made it," he smiled.

"Of course I made it," Clarke growled. "What do you do to get a meal around here," he growled.

"The kitchen is closed until eleven," Jess offered. There's a restaurant a ways down the street," he suggested.

Clarke pulled a few dollars from his pocket and looked at Buck, "I guess that will have to do," he shoved the money away.

As the two men left the boarding house they could see the town doctor and the store owner walking up the street. Clarke turned away, "I thought I hit him harder than that," he snarled.

"Looks like they're paying the undertaker a visit," Buck pointed to the sign above the door where they two men entered.

"Let's see what's going on. By now they should have picked up Frank, Will and Tom," he swatted his friend across the arm. The two raiders made their way to the back alley and leaned toward the open door. There was silence.

Jonas looked at each man and shook his head no. "It's none of them, Matt," the store owner's voice was uneasy.

"Maybe it's one of the men in jail," Matt stated.

Clarke's eyes widened and he pushed Buck back out to the street. "That old coot is looking for me," he snarled.

"Why you?" Buck whispered.

"Because it was Frank and me that robbed his store. Somehow he must know what I look like," Rusland stated. "This gives me an idea on how to get Samuel, Ed, Doug and Bob out of jail," he hissed as he clicked his fingers in thought. An evil smile curled his lips.


	7. Chapter 7

Matt and Doc walked Jonas back down the street, "Matt, I don't know if I could face those men in the jail," Jonas' voice shook with uncertainty.

Matt stopped with Doc at his side and looked at the store owner, "I appreciate that Jonas, but I need you to make a positive identification of the man that attacked you and robbed your store," Matt said as he hooked his thumbs over his gun belt.

Jonas drew a deep breath and nodded, "I just don't want those men to know I'm looking at them," he whispered to the marshal with great concern.

Matt smiled. "Fair enough. I'll go get their breakfast trays and meet you outside the jail in five minutes," the marshal said leaving Jonas on the boardwalk with the town doctor.

"They won't recognize me, will they Doc?" Jonas' blue eyes drifted over to the doctor's.

Doc ran his right hand fingers over the top of his right ear, "If Matt has his way, you'll be fine," he smiled and patted Jonas on the back. "I won't be far behind," he stated.

Jonas nodded, "I can't believe all this is happening," he said as the two men walked further down the boardwalk.

"That makes two of us, Jonas," Doc said quietly.

Solemnly Doc and Jonas met Matt at the jailhouse door. The marshal balanced a tray of food in his right hand. "Give me a minute to open the door that goes into the cells. Then come in to ask me a question. Make sure you you get a good look at all of them," Matt added. "Okay?" he asked.

Jonas nodded and then waited.

Matt opened the door and stepped into the jail and unlatched the wooden door that separated the main room to the holding cells. He handed the food through the slots in the iron bar doors, "Slide the empty trays out the bottom. You'll notice there's no cutlery," he added as each men grumbled about the tray of food they'd been served. Matt shrugged, "And if you don't like it, you don't have to eat it. That saves me a job," he smiled.

Jonas seemed to grow white. "What?" Doc asked.

"Well, I'm afraid, that's what!" Jonas stammered.

"Come on. Just go in there and ask to see Matt," Doc urged shooing the store owner to the door.

Jonas nodded and drew a deep breath. He took two step forward when Doc smiled, "Knock 'em dead."

Jonas stopped and looked at the doctor. "What?"

Doc rolled his eyes, "Knock 'em dead. Or break a leg..." he motioned for Jonas to get moving. "Like acting," he still read the confusion in the store owner's eyes.

"Oh, funny, Doc," Jonas huffed as he turned and stepped through the door just as Matt was through in the holding cell.

"Marshal?" Jonas drew courage from deep down, "I need to talk to you."

Matt purposely positioned himself between the store owner and the men behind bars and waited for a few seconds as Jonas' eyes scanned each man. A look came over Jonas' face – one Matt didn't like. Matt reached behind him and pulled the wooden door closed. His eyes never left the store owner's.

Jonas shook his head no again, "He's not in there either Matt."By now Doc was in the building.

Matt drew a deep breath, "You're absolutely certain that the man you saw isn't in there," he asked in a hushed voice as he thumbed over his shoulder..

Jonas gulped, "I am, that." The store owner's Missouri tone was quite clear.

Matt swore under his breath. He looked at Jonas and then to Doc. "We have a problem on our hands," he stated.

Doc agreed, "But how do we even know that the two missing men would even come to Dodge?" he had to ask.

"Doc. We have their wagon and we have their men. It's an open invitation," Matt grunted much to Jonas' dismay. Matt turned to Jonas, "How well of a look did you get of this man?"

Jonas shrugged, "After they thought I was knocked out I peeked up and he took off his bandana. I can still see his face in my mind's eye," he said quietly.

"You haven't seen him since, have you?" Matt had to asked to be perfectly clear.

Jonas shook his head no and frustration began to build, "I would have told you that," he growled.

Matt placed his hand on the store owner's shoulder. He could tell Jonas was trying his hardest not to just bolt out of the jail house and hide. "I want you to go back to your store as if nothing happened."

Jonas looked from the marshal over to the doctor as if he was being thrown to the wolves, "But.." he was about to protest as his eyes shifted between the marshal's and doctor's. He clamped his mouth shut.

"I'll have Newly and Festus on a round the clock watch on you and the store," Matt smiled and placed his hand firmly on the store keep's shoulder. "If you see anyone hanging around or looking suspicious, you let one of us know right away," Matt said looking Jonas in the eyes.

Doc and Matt heard Jonas swallow, "Fine," he tried to smile as he turned and left the jailhouse.

Jess Buck was leaning on one of the posts outside of Del Monico's restaurant. He purposely kept his head down, just enough not to draw attention to himself as he watched the store owner cross the street and enter the general store. Buck blew out the match and flicked in out onto the dusty street.

Rusland exited the restaurant with a tray of food, "Let's find a quiet place to eat," he said as he looked around the street. The two men walked up the street and entered an alley, "I saw the store keep go into his store," Rusland noted.

"Yeah. He was at the marshal's office. He looked a little shaky when he left," Buck chuckled.

"Yeah, 'cause I wasn't in there," Rusland laughed as he chewed on the slice of bread.

"I bet they'll keep an eye on him," Buck said.

"Likely. But a fire or two in town should get their attention, long enough," Rusland smiled. "We still have that blasting powder out at that old mill," he thumbed over his shoulder.

"There's enough there to level several buildings," Buck chuckled.

"It's tempting. But I would wager that we'll get the guys back once we have that old coot to bargain with," Rusland laughed. "He's enjoy his stay at the mill tonight," he added.

And with that, Rusland and Buck got into how they were going to get close enough the Wilbur Jonas to whisk him out of Dodge.

Matt met with Festus and Newly and informed them what was happening, "Until those two other men are caught, we can't let Jonas out of our sight," he said.

"Do we know if those to yahoos are in Dodge yet?" Haggen asked.

"There's no real way to know, Festus. They could be anyone walking the streets right now. I know one thing, if I were them I'd be coming back for the wagon and the men," the marshal stated as his eyes scanned the street from the jail house window.

Both law men left the jail, "I can do the first watch," Newly smiled.

"Sure thang, Newly. I'll do a round or two and poke my nose in a few rat holes to see if anyone one might look interesting," the hill man said.

"We can't go around accusing people," Newly pointed out.

"Wall I know that! I just figured that if them yahoos are in town, and they see us pokin' around, they might get a little upiddy, dontcha ya see?" Festus explained, making a point by sharply jabbing his right index finger toward the ground.

Somehow it made sense to Newly and the two men parted ways. It was now close to 9:30 in the morning and it already felt like a long day. And it didn't help that the clouds were intensifying; a certain sign of rain.


	8. Chapter 8

Clarke Rusland and Jess Buck walked out to the old mill building. It had been long abandoned after the meagre lumber business cleaned out the old pine groves many years ago. Dodge was more a cattle town and the good-flowing creek that past behind the town and the mill was still important to Dodge. No one could seem to make a go of converting the wood mill to a gristmill, but by now it didn't matter.

Rusland looked around after their hour trek to make sure they weren't followed. He heaved open the door and stepped into the musty building. Bats took flight at the sound.

The rain had begun to fall and dripped through several areas of the roof. Both Rusland and Buck walked to the small keg of blasting powder, "Just get enough to get some good fires started," Rusland said as he watched Buck pry open the lid. Carefully he scooped out a few cups and let the granules of powder into a small sack.

"This should be enough," Buck stated as he placed the lid back onto the keg. He smiled as he looked over his shoulder. "Let's get back to Dodge," his yes narrowed. Rusland slapped him on the shoulder in agreement. It was now almost five in the afternoon.

Although stock was limited, Jonas had his store open and doing a brisk business. Many patrons expressed their disbelief that the store was robbed and even some of Jonas' harder cases seemed to feel sorry for him. Mind, he wasn't sure if it was because of the robbery or the fact that they were inconvenienced due to a low stock.

There was finally a lull and the store owner placed his hands palm down on the counter and rolled his head from side to side. That's when Festus Haggen stepped through the door. "You all right, Mister Jonas?" he said as he watched the store owner.

"I'm fine, Festus. Just run off my feet, that's all," Jonas answered.

"Wall I suppose that's better than sittin' around waiting fer something to happen," the hill man said as he inspected the broken display case.

Jonas snorted in a half laugh, "I suppose you're right, Festus, " he smiled and arched his back. "I don't suppose you or Newly have found the two missing men," he then questioned.

"I wish I had good news on that Mister Jonas," Festus looked up at the store owner.

Jonas nodded, "I understand," he said as he busied himself with some boxes on the counter, placing them behind on a shelf.

"It ain't that we're not tying," Haggen stated, and he hooked his thumbs in to his ragged vest pockets. "Fact is we have darn near turned the town up side down," Haggen added.

Jonas looked over his shoulder, "I know what you're doing and I appreciate," he tried to smile and turned his attention to his books.

Festus knew the store owner was a nervous wreck over the whole situation. The man was known for not wanting conflict, he just wanted to run his business in the most upstanding order. "I'll see you in a tick," Festus said as he left the store. Jonas only nodded in acknowledgement. "Maybe they ain't here at all," Festus muttered as he left the store. Jonas watched from his sales counter, "I sure hope so," he whispered saying a prayer under his breath.

Rusland and Buck had returned to Dodge and carefully placed several charges; one near the livery stable, one near the freight depot and one at the train station. "These should do the trick," Buck smiled wickedly. "There's enough powered to make a lot of noise – that should get these fine citizens running," he added.

"We'll take the old coot out the back door of his store," Buck narrowsed as his eyes watched the people on the street. He tried to keep a low profile and so far he even managed to get by Festus. Rusland on the other hand made the hill man a little suspicious with the handful of bullets bulging from his vest pocket. Festus had the displeasure of literally walking into the younger man as he left Ma Smalley's earlier in the day. He had no idea who the man was, but he didn't like him.

Rusland nodded and liked Buck's suggestion as he also scanned the street. Buck watched his friend for a moment, "What in hell are you looking for? A girl?" he grunted.

Rusland shook his head no, "That mangy deputy. The one with the big hat," he stated.

"Why?" Buck's narrowed his eyes.

"I don't know. Just a feeling, I guess," Rusland answered. "When do we get started?" he then asked.

"I should think about the same time we struck the other night. I would like to make ourselves known again to the good citizens of Dodge," Buck laughed and lightly back handed Rusland across the right shoulder before turning to walk up the street to get into place. Rusland was pleased that Buck was taking more than an interest in getting the men and wagon back and he was more than happy to share the led.

As the skies predicted, the rain began.

Wilbur Jonas seemed to have forgotten about the events of the days past and was engrossed with helping Miss Finley with items in the catalogue. Newly stepped into the store and smiled. All looked and felt well, with still no sign that anything was afoot in town towards the store owner.

Newly turned and stepped out on to the boardwalk when he stopped Festus and decided to catch up with the hill man and find out if he'd seen anything unusual. "Festus?" O'Brien called from across the street.

Haggen stopped and waited for the young deputy to join him, "So, have you seen any 'rats' as you put it?" Newly smiled trying to take the edge off the situation.

"Not a one. I feel I need a bath after some of the holes I've been in," Festus grumbled. "I take it you ain't seen nothing either," he surmised.

Newly shook his head and moved to the boardwalk with the overhanging roof. "Mister Jonas seems to he holding up okay," the young lawman glanced around.

"He ain't gonna sleep a wink until them yahoos are caught, you know that?" Festus stated.

"I'm afraid you're right about that. Even with us watching him," Newly said with sorrow. He liked the store owner.

Festus nodded then thought, "Newly, how often have you met someone that keeps spare bullets in their vest pockets?" he asked.

Newly shrugged, "Never. Unless they lost their..." the young lawman's eyes locked on to the hill man. "What do you mean he had bullets in his pockets?"

"Wall, I bumped into this feller this morning and he had a bushel of extra bullets stuffed into his vest pockets," the hill man explained pointing to his own vest pockets.

"Well did you tell the marshal about this fellow?" Newly questioned.

Festus shook his head no, "Foot I can't think of everything," he huffed. And with that the first of the charges went off, shaking the town, "The livery stable!" Haggen yelled as he dashed down as the far side of the building looked to be in flames. The first concern were the horses.

People stepped out onto the street to watch. Jonas froze, "Oh no," he gulped.

Another blast sent a ball of flames up from the freight depot and then the train station. Matt was quickly out onto the street as he watched people scatter in both directions to fight the fires.

His eyes locked on to the general store and quickly he dashed across the now muddy street and stepped into Jonas' store. He was relieved to find Jonas there, all be white as a ghost in fright. If Jonas had any tighter grip to the shotgun he held, he'd crush the stock, "I don't, Matt!"

"I don't blame you," Matt said as he looked around and went back to make sure the store room door was bolted. Matt came back. "Lock that door as soon as I'm gone and stay in here," he pointed to the front door. "Keep that gun right like that," he also ordered. Jonas gulped nodded.

Matt left the store and raced up the street to find out what else was on fire; chaos was running amok. The steam whistle and bell from the volunteer fire brigade could be heard as Jonas meekly moved to the door and reached to lock it. His face lost all expression as he stared into the eyes of the man that robbed his store the night before.

Rusland quickly pushed himself through the door with Buck on his heels. "You heard the marshal," he looked to Buck, "lock the door." His eyes came back to the store owner.

"Now look. Let's be reasonable about this," Jonas stammered as he moved backward to his store room, hoping to get in there and lock the door. "Come to your senses! You're only making it worse for yourselves," he stated completely forgetting about the gun he held.

Buck stepped forward ripping the shotgun from Jonas' hands and tossing it into a pile of cloth, "You can make this easy, or hard," he said shoving his gun into Jonas' ribs. The store owner swallowed hard and slowly raised his hands. Sweat poured down his face. The men left through the back alley and to waiting horses. Buck climbed up and watched as Rusland prodded the store owner up on to the other horse before he swung up behind, keeping a gun to the store owner's throat as they rode out of town to the old mill, a good mile away.

The rain was much heavier now and the fires seem to be under control. Matt and Festus swiftly walked down Front Street long the boardwalk, "It was them yahoos, I jist know it, Matthew," the hill man lamented.

"I don't doubt it, Festus. Let's get Jonas over to the jail house for the night," he said as he stepped up on to the boardwalk in front of the store. Matt rapped on the wooden frame, "Jonas, it's me, Matt. Open up," he said loudly.

By now Doc and Kitty were watching from the front of the Long Branch. The rain was really coming down now.

"Jonas?" Matt barked.

"I don't like this Matthew," Festus said pulling his gun from his holster and moving along the front of the building until he reached the alley. He slowly stepped down and saw that the storage door was wide open, "Matthew!" he bellowed.

Everyone froze. There were only two possibilities. Either Jonas was dead or he was gone. Kitty wrapped her hands around Doc's arm, and he tried to calm her by patting them. He turned her back to the saloon and motioned for her to go back in side.

Matt and Festus were now in the store looking around and Doc joined them. There was no sign of any struggle. Matt picked up the discarded shotgun and then thrust it right back down. Doc noticed Jonas' hat and coat, "They've go him, Matt," Doc's voice was low and filled with sorrow.

Matt turned slowly, "I know Doc. But where?" he seethed.


	9. Chapter 9

Matt quickly called a meeting at the Long Branch. He hoped that anyone in the saloon would be willing to help, and of course they were. There was a lot of table chat as Matt stood by the swing doors.

"This is awful," Kitty sighed looking over to the town doctor.

"That's putting it mildly," Doc said as he watched the marshal as he swiped his right hand quickly across his moustache. He scanned the room trying to get a read on the people in the saloon. Many of them were angry at the raiders for their mere existence and others who suffered damage to their livelihoods.

"I want your attention," Matt's voice filled the room. "As you all know we had raiders come through Dodge last night. And we brought four back to face trial. Three others died and so did one man from Buckner," Matt said looking over to Sheriff Fuller and the other two men. Fuller had his wounded leg propped up on a chair. Matt could tell Fuller was equally eager to end this nightmare.

Matt continued, "However, two of the wanted men got way. I believe that they have taken Wilbur Jonas hostage," he stated with his voice low and full of anger. "I need your help to locate the men and Jonas. Those of you here that I deputized, are still deputized until this is over and the men are caught and Jonas is safe," Matt added.

A murmur arose from the crowd.

Matt put his right hand up to try and regain composure of the group. "There's an added problem," he stated. "With this heavy rain tonight, we'll have trouble tracking any movement from the general store," he said.

"From as far as I can make out, Matthew," the hill man's twang was rich, "They took ol' Jonas out through the alley," he furled out in front of himself.

Kitty leaned to Doc, "This really isn't looking good," she whispered. Doc shook his head slightly in agreement. Doc placed his hand on the saloon owner's and gently squeezed it. "I better talk to Ellen," he said as he looked over to Matt. The marshal nodded as he knew the doctor's intentions.

"Come on," Festus motioned. "Let's find these scamps and Mister Jonas," he motioned. "Just mind yer foot prints," he added as the men left the saloon, including the two men from Buckner.

Kitty was left with Sheriff Fuller and Sam Noonan. She sighed and looked over to Sam. "They'll find Jonas," he tried to smile.

"I sure hope so and before it's too late," Kitty felt hopeless. The best she could offer was drinks and coffee for the search party through the rainy night until there was news of Wilbur Jonas' whereabouts.

The three men reached the abandoned mill, which was well outside of Dodge. The mill was a thriving business for years until the lumber business gave way to cattle. Both Rusland and Buck found it a suitable place to stash the store owner as they had also stored other supplies there for their raid on Dodge.

Rusland pulled his horse to a stop and dismounted. The rain seemed heavier as Wilbur Jonas blinked way the water streaming down his face, "Get down will you!" Rusland ordered as Buck climbed down off his horse.

Jonas hesitated; he was still on the horse. He weighed heavily the odds of making a run for it, but figured in the end he'd be shot in the back. Rusland noted the looked on the store owner's face as Jonas conceded and stepped down from the animal, "You made a wise decision," he growled and pushed Jonas toward the building, "Get in there," he pushed harder. Jonas almost lost his footing, but remained standing. Slowly he walked to the open door. There was a faint light from within.

Doc knew it was late in the night, but he couldn't let Ellen not know about what was happening. There were a few lights on in the house, which looked warm from the damp rainy night.

Things raced through Doc's mind as he tried to think of what to tell Ellen of the events leading up to the here and now.

Ellen reached the door, "Who's there?"

"It's me, Ellen. Doc Adams," the doctor said in a gentle tone.

Ellen froze at the door. She didn't want to open it after what happened the night before.

"Mrs Jonas, I need to talk to you," Doc said as he leaned toward the door.

Ellen's hand shook as he unlatched the deadbolt and opened the door, "What's happened, Doc?" tears were already streaming down her cheeks.

Doc stepped into the house and closed the door. He guided Ellen over to the sofa and sat down beside her and began to fill her in on what was happening. The older woman became distraught and buried her face into the doctor's shoulder. All Doc could offer at the moment was a gentle caring hug, "Now, now, Ellen. We can't get ahead of ourselves. Matt and Festus have a search team out looking for Wilbur. They'll find him and you know that," he tried to smile. There was no indication from Ellen that she understood or agreed – she continued to cry, wrapping her arms tightly around the man.

"How about I take you to the Long Branch where Kitty can talk to you while we wait," Doc urged. He heard Ellen swallow and she slowly nodded. She had no desire to stay in the house with the two men on the loose and her husband missing. Slowly Ellen Jonas released her arms from around Doc, and wiped any visible tears away, "Let me get my handbag and hat," she said in a hushed voice.

Doc stood as she did and waited. He felt bad for the Jonas, in fact he himself fought to moist eyes as he watch Ellen gather a few things and blow out the lanterns before she met the doctor at the door. "Thank you for this, Doc," she tried to smile.

Wilbur Jonas hated being tied up – there'd been too may times in the past and few came with a good ending. But he hated being gagged the worst. Jonas rolled his head sideways after Buck had tied his hands behind a post and bound his feet.

The only light in the room was an oil lamp that sat on the little keg near the store owner. Jonas tried to think through the situation and tried to calculate what was happening back in Dodge.

He watched the two men as the prepared to leave the mill with their message to the marshal. Jonas want nothing to do with being a bargaining chip with the two raiders. The store owner saw the men leave and close the door. With a huff he leaned his head back and struggled with the hemp rope as it cut into his wrists. He was getting more angry by the minute at everything about his situation.

With a huff he looked around and spotted an old chisel near his left hand – it was barely visible in the dust on the floor. With a little manoeuvring he was able to grab it with his right hand and draw it close to his hands. Now the process of cutting the ropes. Every now and then he flinched at he jabbed himself in the wrist.

As the store owner seem to gain a little more with the chisel he began to wriggle and what he didn't realize at the time that the lantern sat upon the keg of blasting powder. With several more attempts, Jonas inadvertently hit the keg with his feet enough to topple the lantern. It was then he could read the black print on the side. The oil lamp flame began to spread. Jonas' heart skipped a beat as he fought the ropes on his wrists. Jonas' eyes were wide in fright and panic.

Rusland and Buck rode past the Long Branch and tossed the message through the open door. The rock landed at the foot of Sheriff Fuller.

Fuller picked up the rock and read the message, "They want an exchange," he stated as he handed the letter to Kitty just as Doc and Ellen entered the saloon. Kitty stepped quickly to Ellen' side and guided her to a chair. Kitty then looked at Doc – they were both at a loss for words.


	10. Chapter 10

The rain was coming down heavier making it impossible to keep the lanterns light. The streets and alleys were nothing but mud and puddles. The only thing that Festus was able to determine was that there were two horses and that they rode out to the bridge. After that, he couldn't pick up the tracks again, not after they cross the bridge. Despite his best efforts, he had no idea which direction the horse would have travelled and there were three to choose from.

Matt reluctantly called the search off and asked everyone to return to the Long Branch; at least there the men could get a drink to try and shake the coolness out of them, brought on by the rain.

The group slowly reassembled at the saloon, where Doc and Kitty sat with Ellen Jonas. Ellen knew just by the look on their faces that they hadn't located her husband. She trembled at the thought of what was happening to him.

Doc stood and handed Matt the note, "It was thrown through the door about a half an hour ago," he said in a low tone.

"Dammit," the marshal cursed. He had to think and think fast crumpling the note up in his fist.

"Why don't you just give them what they want?" Doc asked in a hushed voice.

"Because we have no proof that Jonas is still alive," Matt growled lowly.

Doc shook his head in understanding then swiped his moustache, "So what do we do now?" he asked as he looked around the room, his eyes coming to rest on Ellen Jonas.

"First I'm moving the prisoners out of the jail," Matt huffed.

"What on earth for?" Doc looked at Matt like he had kitten crawling out his ears.

"With all of us looking around for Jonas, it would be a prime target for them to hit," Matt stated and motioned for Festus to join him. "We're moving the prisoners to the ice house," he said turning on his heels without an explanation. The hill man looked at the doctor, "Just do what he says, Festus," Doc suggested. Festus frowned and trudged along after the marshal.

Slowly the saloon began to empty. There was an unsettled chill in the night air.

Rusland and Buck laid on their beds at the boarding house, "So do you think the marshal will come to his senses by morning?" Buck asked.

"Well that's the deadline," Rusland smiled.

"What if he doesn't?" Buck asked.

"We'll deliver a finger. That old store owner has ten," Rusland said coldly before he drew his right arm over his eyes and drifted to a deep sleep.

Jess Buck too rolled over and fell asleep.

Wilbur Jonas continued to fight the ropes around his wrists; struggling with the chisel that he'd dropped several times. He also kept a watchful eye on the slowly spreading fire. The globe of the lantern popped from the heat, causing the store owner to jump. Sweat poured down his face and through the cut on his forehead. It was getting in his eyes, making him blink. He also chewed at the bandana as he worked as he quickly tried to cut at the ropes. He grunted and cursed through the gag.

Jonas could feel the ropes loosening, slowly falling away as he used the chisel to gnaw away; it was awkward work, but thankfully for the store owner it was slowly paying off.

Finally he freed his hands. His left shoulder ached from the strain and many times he'd dislocated it. However, the shoulder was the least of his problems. Jonas tried to untie the knot, but with his shoulder his left arm felt a little weak, so he used the chisel again – at least he could see what he was doing.

The flame seemed to have gotten bigger in the few minutes it took to cut through the remaining rope around his ankles. Jonas tossed the ropes aside and pulled his legs under his feet and finally stood. There was no way now he could put out the fire.

Jonas ran to the door, pulling it open. The fresh gust of oxygen brought the flames up even higher. For a second the store owner stood and watched – his eyes were wide. He shook himself and then raced out into the night, pulling the bandana from his mouth and tossing it, and in doing so, he inadvertently caught his sliver-rimmed glasses and they too took flight. Jonas kept running. He'd gotten about one hundred feet from the mill when the keg finally ignited, blowing the building into the night sky and outwards in all directions.

The blast was such that it hurled Jonas another twenty feet, were he landed with a thud among the reeds down near the pond. He didn't move as debris rained down around and upon him. Jonas lay unconscious and out of sight.

The explosion shook Dodge. People were pouring out on to the streets wondering what happened. The ball of flame reached high into the night sky.

Matt and Festus quickly joined Doc, Kitty and Ellen out in front of the Long Branch, "What in thunder?" Doc said to no one in particular as they all watched as the night sky to the north turned red from the fire.

"The old mill," Festus stated and everyone slowly looked at one another.

"You don't suppose," Doc looked at Matt.

The marshal drew a deep breath and then swallowed. "There's only one way to find out," he said as he turned to get his horse. Festus quickly followed. Doc drew his hand across his moustache, "I'd better go too," he said with sadness in his voice. No one wanted to think that Jonas was in the building when it exploded but it seemed to be the case as far as they could tell – it was a logical place to hide the man who was being held hostage. If is only wasn't raining they would have known for certain.

Rusland and Buck stood out in front of the boarding house will all the other patrons, "That came from the mill," Buck said quietly leaning sideways to Rusland.

"Don't you think I know that?" Rusland growled.

"Well, if that old coot blew himself up, what are we going to do?" Buck then asked as he looked around. Clearly the people of Dodge were rattled by the blast – there was a lot of chatter and people moving toward the old mill site.

"I don't know," Rusland looked around. "Maybe the marshal and his furry-faced deputy are going to the mill. That would leave the jail with only that one deputy," he smiled.

"Good idea," Buck said and smiled. "There's no time like the present, my old man used to say." Both men slowly back out of the crowd and moved away from the boarding house. Once far enough down the street they quickened their pace and kept to the shadows.

There was little action around the jailhouse – the two raiders moved to the door and quickly opened it with their guns draw and read, only to find no deputy, and no one in the holding cells. Rusland looked around like it was a big joke then stopped, "So where are they?" he seethed.

"Looks like the marshal was one step ahead of us," Buck said as he kicked a chair over and shoved the small table aside until it too fell over, scattering the checker and the board across the floor.

"That store owner better not be dead," Rusland huffed as he pushed past Buck and out onto the street. There wasn't a soul to be found. "I need his hide to get out of this damn town with what we came for," the raider huffed.


	11. Chapter 11

The only light at the mill site was that of the fire that glowed into the steam caused by the falling rain. The volunteer fire bridge was on site, but the blaze was tremendously hot due to the old timbers; there was little that the hand-pumped fire engine could do. The fire was bound to last well into the following day.

There was virtually nothing left of the old wooden structure. It was a sight of disbelief for those who stood and watched the firemen trying to squelch the flames.

The mood was a solemn among those in attendance – everyone knew that no one could have survived the explosion if they were tied up inside the building, as were most hostages.

Doc grew to like the cantankerous store owner. They somehow forged a friendship although they had quite different outlooks on many things but they always seemed to find a common ground. They were both professionals and respected each other deeply. Doc swallowed hard as he looked at the devastation.

Matt watched the doctor for a few minutes, "You okay, Doc?" Adams stared forward and said nothing. "Doc?" Matt repeated.

The town doctor finally looked over to the marshal, "I hope we have someone to bury," he said knowing at least that would being some closure to Jonas' family and friends. The comment put a lump in the marshal's throat. He placed a caring hand on the doctor's shoulder before walking back over to the pile of burning rubble.

Matt wet his lips and walked over to Festus. "Keep and eye on Doc and the fire. I'm going back into town," Matt said as he stepped past the hill man. Haggen's eyes looked over to the doctor and he knew that Doc was deeply hurt.

The rain was lighter now and Festus walked over to where Doc stood, "You ortant be standing in the rain, Doc," he said gently to the doctor; his hazel eyes were full of care. However, his words seem to have fallen on deaf ears. The hill man said nothing more but he stood next to Doc for quite some time as they watched the firemen and their hand-pump try to put the fire out.

Matt rode back into town. There was a sad and eerie feeling about the place. It was nearly four in the morning and some buildings where lit from within. Perhaps the explosion and its unknown cause were keeping people awake. Matt rode toward the jailhouse but noticed that there was still a dim, warm glow from the Long Branch. He pulled his horse up to the rail and dismounted, looping the reigns around the rail. He had no idea what to say to anyone.

The outside doors were closed, but when the marshal tried them, they weren't locked. Both Kitty and Ellen sat at the back table with their heads down on their crossed arms. Matt looked over to see Sam Noonan with the shotgun draped across his lap as he sat in a chair near the bar with his head back against the wall – he too was sound asleep.

Matt chose not to wake anyone and quietly left the saloon, closing the door behind him.

Kitty stirred and looked up and around. She gently left the table and carefully walked across the floor and peeked out a window that fronted Front Street. She saw Matt leading his horse across the street to the jail.

Russell looked around and carefully slipped out the front door and hurried to catch up with Matt, "Matt?" she called.

Matt stood outside the jail and motioned Kitty to get out of sight. He noticed the door was open. With is gun drawn he carefully approached the jailhouse door and quickly stepped through. He noticed the table and chair over-turned and almost smiled to himself knowing that moving the prisoners we indeed a good idea.

When Kitty heard nothing from inside the building she approached the door, "Matt?"

Matt looked up as he righted the table, "Looks like they were here," he said looking around with a scowl on his face.

"What about Mr Jonas?" Kitty asked quickly.

Matt shook his head. "There's no sign of him. I'm afraid we have to brace ourselves," he said as another lump formed in his throat as he watched Kitty's expression. "Oh, poor Ellen," she said with unshed tears in her eyes.

Matt nodded. "Doc's pretty upset too," he said as he continued to look around.

"Matt what are you going to do about those missing raiders?" Kitty had to ask.

Matt shook his head, "At this point, Kitty, I don't know." His own feelings about everything were beginning to jumble. "I just can't hand over four men and a wagon full of stolen money and merchandise," he stated.

"You have to catch them. Set a trap, anything," Kitty urged.

Matt drew a deep breath, "Might not be a bad idea," he half laughed as he pondered the endless possibilities for setting a trap. "I need to go back out to the mill site," he smiled and then gently hugged the saloon owner. "I'll get them," he said gently squeezing her upper arms in assurance that he meant what he said.

"You be careful," Kitty said as he looked over her shoulder and watched the marshal leave. She wiped both eyes as now the tears fell. She felt so sorry for Ellen, Wilbur and Doc.

Matt rode back to the mill site and by now the sun was hinting at making an appearance over the hills. The rain had stopped and the mill building still hissed as the fire was finally almost out.

Matt looked around and noticed the doctor's buggy still parked near by. Matt nudged his horse over to the buggy and pulled to a stop, "Doc?" he called out.

Adams was sound asleep on the seat, his left arm curled under his head and coat draped over his shoulder.

"Doc?" Matt spoke a little louder, which finally got the doctor's attention, "What?" Doc yelled as he bolted to a sitting position, looking around, not realizing he'd fallen asleep. Doc drew his hand down over his face and tried to hide a yawn.

Slowly the doctor climbed down from his buggy and looked around, shaking his head in disbelief as he had hoped that the mill explosion was all a bad dream. He pulled on his coat and ran his hand through his hair before he placed his signature black hat on his head.

Matt dismounted and stood next to Doc, "I think the two men tried to make a move on the jail last night," he said in a hushed voice.

Doc looked up at the marshal in surprise, "I guess your move paid off then," he said with a tick of the head.

"Yeah, but my only fear is that they are going to try something else," Matt stated.

Doc watched what the firemen were doing, "Like what?" he asked.

"That I don't know. No one is safe right now, including you," Matt stated.

Doc shot a look over to the tall lawman. He wasn't humoured at the comment at all.

Festus broke the mood when he approached, "Doc, I found these over there," he pointed toward the pond, as he handed Doc a pair of glasses.

Doc sighed. "They're Jonas'," he said in a hushed tone as he identified the silver-rimmed glasses.

Festus paused for a second, "But Doc, they ain't burnt. Maybe ol' Jonas managed to get out before the explosion," the hill man sometimes had a different way of looking at things.

"Festus, I hope you're right!" Doc's voice suddenly found life again. "Matt we have to look everywhere!" the doctor said looking down at the silver-rimmed glasses.

Matt grabbed both men by the arm, "I hope Jonas is very much alive too, but if he is, he's still in great danger with those two out there," he said in a low tone.

"What do we do?" Festus squawked.

"Look for him and if you find him, call me," Matt said as he released both men. Matt's eyes began to scan the surroundings for people he didn't know. Carefully he went from person to person that watched on when his eyes locked on to two men – one matching Festus' description – he now knew what had to be done.

The marshal turned and joined Doc and Festus in the search for the missing store owner. It was Matt's height that gave him the advantage as he walked along the road near the pond and tall cattails. He spotted a large depression down in the reeds so he moved down toward it when he spotted an arm sticking out from under some lumber, "Doc! Festus!" be bellowed.

Both men were quick to join the marshal and both froze at the sight. "Oh my dear God," Doc whispered.


	12. Chapter 12

Matt took his hat off and peered over the tops of the reeds, and sure enough the two men were on their horses and watching at a distance.

"What do you make of that?" Buck said.

"Looks like they might have found the store owner. I expect he's not talking," Rusland laughed.

"How will we know for sure?" Buck asked.

"I guess we just keep watching," Rusland responded as he chewed on his cigar.

Matt turned back to Festus and Doc as they carefully lifted sections of planks off the unconscious store owner. "Easy now," Doc cautioned as Festus lifted a sizable board off Jonas' lower back followed by the on that covered most of his upper back and head.

Jonas' back was peppered with various sizes of slivers; the one that looked to have caused the most damage was the one that was deeply embedded in his back upper right thigh.

Doc knelt down and looked at the store owner's face as he placed a gentle hand on his wrist to see if there were any vital signs. Doc nodded, "He's alive by some miracle," he tried to smile. Both Matt and Festus sighed at the words.

"That's great news Doc," Matt nodded. "But we have to make it look as if he isn't," he added. "Those two men are watching," Matt crouched down next to the doctor. Festus separated the reeds and took a quick look, "There still there, Matthew," he said looking back over his shoulder.

Matt nodded, "I know," Matt paused. "Festus, I want you to go back to town and get Percy Crump and his wagon," he said to the hill man. "Don't tell anyone else about this. We need people to believe that Jonas is dead," the marshal said flatly.

Festus nodded and scrambled up through the reeds to the road then marched over to his mule.

Rusland and Buck decided to make tracks and left the scene heading back into Dodge.

The hill man wanted to approach the two men, but he had orders to get the undertaker and his wagon.

"I'm not sure what I can do with him at Percy's. I'll need my equipment and antiseptic," Doc said as he assessed the store owner's condition. "He's not in good shape and he's chilled to the bone," Doc added as he removed his coat and draped it gently over Jonas' back and shoulders.

"Do what you can for the moment, Doc. We'll move Jonas to your office this evening," Matt stated.

"It won't do him much good moving him here and there," Doc grumbled, but under the circumstances he didn't have much choice if it was to be perceived that the store owner was deceased.

Matt looked over the reeds, "They're gone," he said indicating that the two mystery men were no longer watching.

"Good," Doc grunted. "Get my bag out of my wagon. At lease I can try and clean up his wrists," the doctor said looking at Jonas' rope-burned and cut wrists. He shook his head, "We'll get you on your feet again, Jonas," Doc the gently patted the store owner on the shoulder. He was hoping that he would get at least a groan from the man, but there wasn't a sound.

Festus hasted his journey to get Percy Crump. Certainly he had to tell the undertaker what was happening, and hoped that everything would quickly work itself out. If only he could have a minute with the two raiders, he was positive that the situation would be resolved. But, alas that wasn't how the marshal needed to handle the matter, and more important the well being of the store owner.

Haggen looked around him watching to see if the two men were in sight before he turned his mule down an alley to the back of the furniture and undertaker business.

Festus slid off the mule and raced to the back door, "Percy!" he spoke firmly.

Crump looked up from the work he was doing, "What is it, Festus?" the talk thin man walked toward the deputy.

"It's Mister Jonas," Festus thumbed over his shoulder.

"Oh my," Crump stopped what he was doing. "How terrible. We were all praying for a better outcome," Crump said with much sorrow in this voice.

Festus shook his head no, "It ain't nothin' like that," he whispered while flailing his hands about. "Ol' Jonas is alive! He's in a bad way, but he's alive," he said as his eyebrow arched up toward his hat.

Confused, Percy narrowed his eyes, "Then why are you here?" he the asked.

"Matthew wants to let on that Jonas is dead until we can catch them two raiders. Them two yahoos were out watching us look fer Jonas," Festus did his best to inform the undertaker of their intentions.

"What about Doc?" Crump then asked as he wiped his hands with a clean cloth.

"Doc's with Jonas now. We need to bring him here," the hill man said as he poked his nose out the door and looked around.

"People are going to take this awfully hard," Crump warned.

"It's only fer a bit," Festus said.

"Alright. I'll get my wagon," Crump sighed. He wasn't sure he liked the idea, but knew they had to help the store owner however best they could. "You'd better tell Ellen," he said looking over to the deputy, who nodded, "Doc'll do that later," he sighed.

Festus smiled and was pleased that Crump was willing to help knowing that it could put him in potential danger as well. Quickly and quietly Crump prepared his rig and horses and was soon ready to go out to the old mill site. Festus rode beside the wagon and watched as people looked on as they pulled out onto Front Street. Many men took off their hats and women gasped all knowing what had happened during the night. It was a sad sight.

Doc fished through his medical bag and found the scissors. Carefully he cut Jonas' pant leg where the large chunk of wood protruded from the back of the thigh. The doctor shook his head, "That's awfully deep," he said looking up at the marshal. "I can't risk taking that out right now. Without my proper equipment he might bleed to death," he said placing the bloodied scissors into a pan.

Matt was standing watch and turned to the doctor, "Doc, do what you can," he urged.

Doc stood up, "I don't know what more I can do at the moment," he huffed looking down at his friend. Matt knew Doc hurt – they all were hurting for Jonas, "Just do what you can until we're back in town," he sighed.

Doc drew a deep breath through his nose and swallow, "You know I will," he said as he crouched down and wiped a cloth across Jonas' brow. "You better hang on," scolded the unconscious man as his feelings gripped him and his lower lip quivered slightly. "I do not want to rent another office," he said with a slight smile. He'd lost track of the years he had his practice and living quarters above the general store.


	13. Chapter 13

Once out of town and gawking eyes, Percy and Festus picked up the pace to get to the mill site as quickly as they could knowing Wilbur Jonas' life depended on it.

Rusland nudged Buck, "Looks like the store owner cashed in," he snickered at his slight pun.

"But how do we know for sure?" Buck questioned.

"I guess we'll see once they bring him back," Rusland shrugged.

"Why don't we just take that saloon owner? The marshal seems awfully fond of her," Buck smiled. "I sure would be..." he said looking longingly down the street.

"She doesn't know what I look like. I need to make sure that store owner is dead and get the hell out of her with the fellas and the wagon," Rusland growled

"Yeah, I get that, but if the store owner dies, what then?" Buck asked as if Rusland had lost his mind.

"I'll burn this damn town to the ground until that marshal gives us what's coming to us," Rusland said staring forward up the street. "In the mean time, poke around and see if you can find where they guys are being held," Rusland added as he crossed the street to the Bull's Head Saloon.

Buck stood with his mouth hanging open, "But..." he stammered and then sighed. He shook his head knowing that whatever it took, Rusland was hell bent to free the men and get the wagon loaded with the stolen goods back. He wasn't sure he liked where Rusland was going with his ideals.

Festus and Percy pulled to a stop near where Jonas was laying in reeds.

"Doc. They're here," Matt announced.

"Good," Doc stated as he watched both Festus and Percy climb down through the reeds.

"Oh, he doesn't look good at all, Doc," Crump said looking at the store owner.

Adams narrowed his eyes, "Well he's not yours just yet, if I can help it," he snapped.

Crump was taken back, "I didn't mean it like that Doc!" he sputtered.

Doc looked at the undertaker and decided he was telling the truth. "Good to know Percy," he said keeping his eyes on Crump. Percy turned to Matt and shrugged his shoulders. Matt tried to hide his smile.

"It's going to take all of us," Doc said as he tried to organize Jonas' excavation from the reeds. "We'll place him on that plank and walk him up to Percy's carriage," Doc pointed at a sturdy plank that was near by.

Matt and Festus moved the lumber over to where Doc wanted it to be and then the doctor organized the men on how to lift the unconscious man. "Are we ready?" he asked looking at each man – they nodded. Matt, Festus and Percy nodded yes. Doc cradled Jonas' head and neck and gave the okay. Slowly they all lifted Jonas and placed him on the plank as he was laying. Finally Doc heard a low moan come from Jonas. "Careful now," Doc reminded the men. Doc then set his medical bag between the store owner's ankles as the prepared to move the man.

Doc did a quick check and nodded. They all took a corner of the length of wood and hoisted the make-shift stretcher with Jonas on it up to the undertaker's wagon at the road. Carefully they placed him down in the wagon. Doc climbed in and pulled a white sheet up over Jonas. He sighed. "Hang in there Jonas. We're almost home," he said ticking his head before he clambered down off the back.

"What now Doc?" Matt asked.

"Take him back as if he was dead, though the back streets would be better," Doc said running his hand across his moustache.

"I can do that, Doc," Percy stated.

Doc nodded.

"When we left there sure were a heap of folks looking plum sorry looking," Festus stated as he watched Crump climb up on to the wagon.

"I'll meet you at your place, Percy," Doc called out as he walked to his own buggy. It was now near five in the afternoon.

Percy flicked the reigns and his wagon jerked ahead as he headed back to Dodge; Festus and Matt following close behind. Doc drew his hand across his moustache and gaze out to the smouldering remains of the mill. He shook his head wondering how Jonas managed to escape death. The doctor placed his medical bag on the seat, then climbed up taking the reigns and once settled he flicked the leather strap over Popcorn's rump and headed back to town.

The journey for the men was a quiet one. Matt was trying to figure out how to capture the two raiders. Nothing was coming to him as he kept wondering how things would work out for the store owner.

After about twenty minutes, Percy pulled his wagon to a stop behind his business. Doc was right about taking the back streets; there weren't many people out and about. The lanky undertaker climbed down from his rig and waited for Doc to arrive. Both Festus and Matt also stood next to the wagon. Adams pulled his buggy to a stop, grabbed his medical bag and quickly stepped down. The doctor was swift as he climbed up beside Jonas, who was starting to come to, "Easy now," Doc said holding Jonas' shoulder.

Jonas slumped and passed out again.

"Let's get him inside," Doc said as he stepped down. He watched Matt, Festus and Crump gently move the store owner into the back room, placing plank and all on one of Percy's work tables. The smell from the chemicals an undertaker hung in the air; unpleasantly.

Doc pulled a small table over and placed his medical bag down. Carefully he pulled back the sheet and then lifted his coat off Jonas. The doctor shook his head looking at the various slivers that covered Jonas' back. He had no choice but to cut the store owner's brocade vest and shirt up the middle.

"I need a lot of hot water," Doc said as he pulled his glasses from their case and hooked the arms over his ears to get a better look at Jonas' injuries. The doctor shook his head in dismay as he carefully folded back the vest and shirt – the sight was worse. Doc noticed the deep bruises forming from where the lumber hit Jonas. He gingerly felt Jonas' ribs, and mercifully none were broken.

Festus brought a large bowl of hot water over and placed it on the little table next to the black leather bag. He made a face when he saw Jonas' back. He ticked his head.

Matt watched on with interest, "What about his leg, Doc?" he asked about the large sliver.

"I can't remove that here. I'll need him in my office for that," Doc grunted. Matt nodded. "Hopefully tonight," the marshal stated. "Come on Festus. We have two men to catch," he said to his deputy while turning to walk away. "Percy, keep a shotgun handy," he said to the undertaker. Crump slowly nodded and gulped.

The two lawmen walked out to Front Street; both of men keeping a keen lookout for the two raiders.

Rusland and Buck spotted Matt and Festus. They quickly separated and made themselves blend into the business on Front Street. Festus was the one who caught a glimpse of Rusland, "Matthew?" he said stopping looking across the street.

Matt also looked across the street, but failed to see what the hill man was looking at, "What?"

"One of them rats just went up the other side of the street. The one I told you about," Haggen stated.

"So they're still in town," Matt growled. He knew he had to do something and fast. And the only thing he could think of was using Wilbur Jonas as bait.


	14. Chapter 14

Doc worked for over an hour removing slivers from Jonas' back and upper arms. The doctor did what he could to clean each puncture, but he wished that he was up in his office to access his supplies. He pulled a clean sheet over Jonas. "Well, my friend," Doc sighed as he sat on a nearby stood. "I hope we can have a look at your leg later tonight," he tried to smile.

Percy Crump wandered about his business with the shotgun, looking out the window every few minutes. Doc finally lifted his eyes and watched the man. Back and forth...back and forth. "Oh for Pete's sake, Percy put that gun down!" Doc finally bellowed. "You look like a nervous school boy!" he grumbled.

"The marshal told me to keep the gun close by," Crump huffed.

"Close by but not on sentry duty," Doc said looking back at Jonas. He drew a deep breath and slowly exhaled it. "You're libel to shoot one of us," he said looking back at the undertaker. Doc's eyes narrowed, "Business isn't that slow, is it?" he quipped.

It took a moment but Percy finally laughed. "No Doc, I have my hands full," he motioned to the four embalmed men at the other end of the room. "I was to get them in their coffins today," he said in a low tone.

Doc half smiled, "Do what you have to do. I'll keep an eye on things," the doctor said as he ran his right hand across the back of his neck. If it wasn't for that nap he had earlier in the day, he too would be stretched out asleep on one of the tables.

Jonas groaned causing Doc to quickly come to his side, "Jonas?" he asked in a caring tone. There was another low moan. "Easy now," Doc urged as the store owner was slowly coming to. Jonas struggled to roll over to his back and winced the whole time, before giving up. "I'm not sure how you managed to escape, but you're going to feel the effects of that explosion for a few more day, my friend," Doc sighed resting his hand on the store owner's right forearm.

Slowly Jonas opened his eyes and squinted, "Doc?"

"I'm right here," the doctor positioned himself in front of the store owner. He watched carefully.

Jonas blinked hard, "What time of day is it?"

It seemed to be an odd question, but Doc pulled his pocket watch from his vest pocket and clicked it open, "Just about six p.m. Why?" he was now curious.

"Everything is dark," Jonas mumbled.

"Dark?" the doctor repeated the word.

"Shadowy. Like a thick fog," Jonas stated as his eyes darted around the room.

Doc swallowed, and leaned toward he store owner, "Let me know if this hurts,' he said as he gently ran his right hand across the back of Jonas' head. The store owner didn't have to say a word – Doc could tell by the expression on his face. He then stepped back looking down at his patient. He was mystified.

"Doc? What's wrong" Jonas shifted himself. He grit his teeth as ripples of pain went through his body. He was doing his best to roll onto his back. Sweat beads broke out across his forehead. Doc assisted Jonas easing him over, but also trying to protect his leg, that still needed treatment.

Doc placed a damp cloth across Jonas' forehead and placed a folded town under his head. Again Jonas made a face. "I don't know what's wrong right now, but it would appear that you have a nasty bump on the back of your head. It might be causing you some problems with seeing," Adams tried to rationalize injury.

Jonas slumped and let out a heavy sigh. "How long?" he said staring upwards.

Doc shrugged. "Maybe a day or two. And quite possibly longer," he didn't hide the truth.

Jonas closed his eyes. There was strain on the man's face as he lifted his left arm and draped it over his face. "Good God, I'm blind," he said in a hushed voice. Doc cast his eyes down to his friend, placing his right hand on his shoulder, "We'll work through it together," he said softly. He could feel the man crying to himself. A lump formed in the doctors' throat and he said a silent prayer.

Matt had Festus and Newly meet him at the jail house. The marshal paced around looking out the window, "I know it's risky and I'll have to make sure that Doc and Jonas are in agreement. It's the only way I can think to get these two," he said looking back at the two lawmen.

"Foot Matthew, I don't know why you just won't let me stick my gun in that fink's ribs and bring him here," Haggen whined.

"I can't because the only connection between the two missing raiders is Wilbur Jonas," Matt stated.

"And until he can identify the man," Newly added.

Matt nodded with a huff. "Now I just hope that Doc and Jonas are up to it."

Festus shook his head, "It's sure risky sounding. I don't like Doc having to deal with the likes of them," he sputtered.

"Doc can hold his own," Matt suggested.

"Those two are slicker than a a greased bolt of lightening," The hill man stated.

"I give you that one, Festus," Newly spoke up.

"I'll talk to Doc and see if he's up to it," Matt said as he walked to the door. "Until then don't say a word to anyone about Jonas," he said looking back at the two lawmen.

"Not a word, Matthew," Festus said with tick of his head.

Matt pulled the door open and walked with purpose to the undertaker's business. Once there he took a quick look around to see if he was being watched; satisfied that he wasn't followed, he entered the building.

Crump looked up from what he was doing. "Is everything all right marshal?" the undertaker asked.

"As good as it can be at the moment," Matt said as he walked to the back room. He found the doctor slumped in a chair next to the makeshift examination table. "Doc?" he wondered what was wrong and feared by the look on Doc's face that Jonas had succumbed to his injuries.

Doc slowly looked up and shook his head wearily. Slowly he stood and motioned for Matt to follow him. Matt was really curious now. "Doc, what's wrong?" he asked in a hushed voice.

The doctor looked the marshal in the eyes, "It's Jonas," he said and swallowed.

Matt looked down.

"He's blind, Matt," Doc continued. The words caused Matt to quickly looked up at the doctor and then to the store owner. He didn't know what to say for either man. It certainly threw him off what he wanted to talk to Doc and hopefully Jonas about.

Doc looked over to the store owner, "It might be temporary. I have no idea until a few hours and days go by to see if there's any improvement. He's taking it pretty hard," he sighed.

"Yeah, I guess," Matt said in a hushed voice.

Doc's eyes came back to the marshal, "But that's not why you're here, is it?"

Matt drew a deep breath and looked back at Adams. The doctor was a clever man and he knew the marshal wanted something just by the way he entered the room. "Doc. I need you and Jonas' help to catch those two raiders," he said studying the doctor's face.

Doc drew his right hand across his moustache in thought. His eyes drifted back to Jonas, "I'm willing, but I don't know about him," he said softly.


	15. Chapter 15

Matt could fully understand. "I know." His eyes were once again on the store owner. Matt pursed his lips and walked over to there Jonas lay. "Jonas?"

Jonas mumbled something.

"Jonas, I'd like to talk with you," Matt said as he pulled the stool over to the table.

The store owner tried to turn away, but a spasm of pain rippled though his back. Matt made a face, "Easy now," he said. Doc was by the store owner's side now, "Take it easy Jonas. You're not going anywhere in your condition," Adams stated.

"Don't I know it," Jonas growled.

"Jonas. Doc told me about..." Matt started.

Jonas rolled his head sideways. He had a splitting head ache, "What do you want with me, Matt?" his voice was curt.

Matt glanced over to the doctor. Doc shrugged. "I need you and Doc to help he catch those two raiders," the marshal continued.

Jonas gaffed, "And how can I do that? I can't move and I can't see," he said turning his face away.

"Well, you know what they sound like, don't you?" Matt asked.

Jonas' eyebrows arched, "I guess I do. I..." suddenly the store owner began to get nervous.

"Calm down Jonas," Doc said patting Wilbur on the shoulder.

"Jonas," Matt said in a caring voice, "I know your afraid and you have all the right to be," the marshal looked at the store owner's face. He just stared upwards. "But there's bound to be more trouble and likely more people hurt until those two are caught.

Wilbur Jonas swallowed hard. He thought carefully about the marshal said. Blinking in his nervous way, he rolled his head sideways and drew a deep breath. He wasn't even sure he had the strength or will to say what he was about too. "What do you need me to do?" he said in a calculated tone.

Matt smiled slight, "Thanks Jonas."

The store owner now felt like he regretted his commitment, but if it ended this nightmare sooner, then the better for it.

Matt told Doc and Jonas of his meeting with the two deputies. Once everything was in place he'd bring in the other men where were still deputized to tighten noose, so to say. Both men felt the plan was solid. Now it was a matter of moving Jonas over to the doctor's office and spreading the word that Jonas was in face alive, albeit not well. Matt carefully patted Jonas on the shoulder, "You'll do just fine," he smiled then got up to leave. Doc followed him to the front door of the undertaker's business and glanced back, "I'm worried about him Matt."

"I know you are, Doc. Let's get these guys first and then we can deal with him," the marshal said as he too looked back to the man in the table in the back room. Doc nodded. "I'll have him ready to be moved whenever you're ready," the doctor said as he watched the marshal leave.

Doc thrust his hands into his pant pockets and made his way back to the back room, "Thanks for helping Jonas," he said as he sat down.

Jonas rolled his head sideways, "I hope this works," his voice shook. "I don't know how much more I can take," he said turning away again. Doc's eyes narrowed and studied the man. He too hoped that Matt's plan would work.

Matt told his deputies to casually spread the word about Wilbur Jonas. He asked Kitty to keep Ellen Jonas with her – the woman's emotions were on a rough sea with hearing that Wilbur was dead and now he's alive but hurt badly. She desperately wanted to see her husband. One thing she wasn't told about was his sight, or lack there of. "It will soon be over, Ellen. You have to believe that," Kitty said as she slipped a brandy to the older woman.

"I sure hope so Kitty. I can't take much more of this. Oh, my poor Wilbur," Ellen's eyes filled with unshed tears. Sure they had been through other tougher times, but each on as they grew older seemed to be worse than the one before. Ellen sipped on the brandy and waited. She knew that she wasn't going see her husband until much later in the evening if the marshal's plan even works.

Matt arrived at the front of the undertaker's with a wagon as they prepared to move Jonas to Doc's office. Matt gave a single nod to Festus who was well down the street. Festus pass the nod along to Newly. Newly could see the doctor's office from where he stood with his rifle ready.

Sam Noonan and Ed O'Connor were already in Doc's office, hiding in the back room.

Doc brushed his moustache with his hand, "Okay, Jonas, this is going to hurt a lot, but we have to move you to the wagon out front," the doctor gripped the store owner's right hand. Jonas nodded.

Percy Crump, Matt, Doc and Nathan Burke helped carry the store owner out to the wagon and gently slid the plank in. Doc was going to be happy to get Jonas off the board and onto a proper surface. Jonas groan as they placed him down – he thought he was going to be sick, having only some soup the doctor make him eat earlier in the day. Doc joined his friend in the back. He placed his hand on Jonas' shoulder to know someone was there. Jonas placed his head back and clamped his eyes shut praying it to all end.

Matt climbed up to the wagon seat and sat, taking the reigns. With a slight flick the wagon moved.

It only took a few minutes to reach the doctor's office, and now the hard part. Doc slid off the back of the wagon and looked up the stairs. Sometimes he cursed having his office up there. "Sorry Jonas, but we're going to have to help you up there on your good leg," he said to the store owner.

Festus and Newly were now across the street, but keeping out of view.

Matt assisted Jonas to a sitting position and the guided him off the back of the wagon, with Doc trying to keep Jonas' injured leg for further injury. The store owner moaned as Matt placed his arm around him and carefully guided him up the stairs.

"Get him to the examination table," Doc ordered. "Keep him on his side," he said watching Matt and now Sam assisting. Jonas had passed out from the pain.

Doc pulled his watch from his vest pocket and picked up Jonas' wrist to take his pulse. It was racing, but that was to be expected. Now to take care of Jonas' leg.

"He sure doesn't look good," Sam said with sorrow in his voice.

"He's been through a lot. He's strong," Doc said as he got ready to extract the large sliver from the store owner's right back thigh. "You best get to where you're suppose to be," Doc looked up at the bar keep. Sam nodded and returned to the back room.

It was now a waiting game.


	16. Chapter 16

As he was told to do, Festus waded through the men to reach the bar at the Bull's Head Saloon, "Guess you all heard that ol Jonas made it out of that explosion last night," he said to the owner, Gus.

"You are joking! No one could survive an explosion like that. I was out there myself and saw the damage," Gus huffed.

Festus carefully looked around the room, "I ain't kidding, Gus! He ain't in great shape, but he's alive!" he bragged.

There was a low chatter now within the saloon. A sly smile curled the hill man's lips.

Gus ticked his head, "I can't image what shape anyone one would be in after that," he grunted and moved down the bar. Out of the corner of his eye, Festus swore he saw the man he told Matt about. He pushed off from the bar and did a quick look around, but the man was no longer visible. The hill man pursed his lips and walked to the swing doors.

Once outside, Haggen took a quick look around. Twilight set in and everything was an even coat of grey for the evening. He had no idea where the man when, but he had his suspicions.

Doc removed the wrap he put on Jonas' leg earlier in the day. The area around the sliver looked a little redder than he hoped. Methodically Doc worked on pulling the chunk of wood out of the wound. He was even shocked at its overall size. Swiftly the doctor cleaned the wound and began to pack it with dressing when Jonas jolted up sideways. Doc's eyes were wide in surprise, "Hey now!" he said walking around to face the store owner. Jonas relaxed slightly at the sound of Doc's voice, "Where am I?" he meekly asked as he settled back to the examination table.

"You're in my office. And I would be eternally grateful if you didn't do that again," Doc said as he smiled.

Jonas dragged his left hand down over his face, "Is it over yet?" he asked hoping.

"Relax Jonas. There are a lot of people here to help," the doctor stated. He heard Jonas exhale for the doctor also wanted the raiders caught. Jonas slumped back to the examination table, "Thanks, Doc." There was emotional hurt in his voice.

It was a matter of moments when Rusland reached the stairs that led up to the doctor's office. He carefully crept closer and stepped on foot on the lowest riser. Buck was right behind him. He too scanned the street to see if anyone was watching. "I don't know about this, Clarke," Buck said from behind. "I'm half tempted to just leave Dodge."

Rusland turned and grabbed Buck by the collar, "There's no way in hell I'm leaving here without what we brought. Got it?!" he hissed, his eyes narrow and fully enraged – he had his own agenda now. "That old coot has to go, and I don't care if the old doctor goes with him. I don't want any witnesses, before I make sure that damn place burns to hell," Rusland's teeth were clenched in a fury.

Buck nodded, "Let's get this over with," he huffed, pulling away from Rusland's grip. Both men quietly climbed the stairs.

Matt, Newly and now Festus stood in the shadows and waited for the right moment. They watched as the men almost got to the small landing at the top.

Doc finished with Jonas' leg and pulled a sheet up the store owner's shoulder. "Doc?" Jonas whispered.

"What is it?" the doctor asked, wondering if he'd tightened the bandage around Jonas' leg too tightly.

"There's someone on the landing. I just heard foot steps," Jonas said in a hushed voice.

Doc's heart was now pounding. He glanced into the darkened back room and motioned to Sam and Ed to be ready. He had no idea how the whole plan would work out. The doctor busied himself, "Just pretend nothing is wrong," he cautioned the store owner. "Sam and Ed are here. Matt, Festus and Newly will be along quickly," he added. He could feel Jonas grow tense. The store owner clamped his eyes shut and prayed for the best.

Rusland opened the door into the doctor's office. He was followed closely by Buck – both men had their hands on the grips of their guns. An evil grin spread across the raider's face, "Finally," he hissed.

Matt motioned for his two deputies to race across the street. The marshal quickly took to stairs at a time and was quickly in the door. Sam and Ed stood at the other end of the room having just stepped out from the other room. They held their rifles to their shoulders. Rusland and Buck stood near Doc and Jonas, "Move away from the examination table," Matt ordered from behind.

"Like hell," Rusland sneered. Jonas heard the voice and swallowed. Sweat broke out on his forehead. He had no idea what was happening – everything was a grey and bright blur. The store owner gripped the sides of the examination table in fear.

Doc positioned himself between Rusland and Jonas as he watched as Festus and Newly moved further into the room.

Rusland's eyes narrowed as he looked around at the lawmen in the room.

Matt stepped forward sharply and pulled the gun from Rusland's gun belt. Buck slowly unbuckled his belt and dropped it to the floor before he raised his hands in the air. Rusland glared at his friend for giving up so easily. "Hands in the air," Matt snarled as he jabbed Rusland in the back with his rifle.

Reluctantly, Rusland complied. Festus quickly stepped forward and kicked Buck's gun belt away, "Get a move on," he growled poking Buck with his rifle. Sam and Ed followed the two deputies and the two prisoners.

Matt drew a breath of relief and looked over to where the doctor was standing. "You two all right?" he asked.

"I'm fine," the doctor said looking over his shoulder to his patient. "Jonas?" he then turned. "How about you?"

Wilbur Jonas let out a long sigh, "Please tell me it's over," he said rolling his head toward the doctor. Doc smiled, "It's over," he squeezed Jonas' forearm in reassurance. A look of relief washed over the store owner's face.

Matt nodded, "Well the hard part is," he interrupted.

Jonas looked toward the marshal was standing, "What does that mean?" he questioned.

"Did any voice sound like the man in your store?" Matt asked.

Jonas nodded.

"Then we can press charges and head to trial," the marshal stated.

Jonas rolled his eyes. "This will never end," he grumbled.

Doc looked over at Matt, "Let's not push things right now," he urged.

Matt nodded. "I'll talk to Judge Brooker and get his thoughts on this," he said. "Feel better, Jonas. And thanks to you both," he looked at the store owner and then Doc..

Once again the door to the office opened with a furry, this time it was Ellen Jonas with Kitty at her side. "Oh Wilbur!" she cried as she swiftly cross the floor and cupped her hands on her husband's face. Jonas reached out awkwardly and wrapped his right arm around his wife pulling her close. They cried together.

Doc, Kitty and Matt watched on when Doc stepped forward and placed his hand on Ellen's shoulder, "Wilbur and I need to talk to you," he said in a caring voice. Ellen pulled back, "Why? What's wrong?" he said trying to dry her eyes. She looked from the doctor then to her husband.

"I'm blind," Jonas said weakly.

Ellen and Kitty both gasped. This was the first time that Kitty had also heard the news. Ellen hugged Wilbur harder, "Oh my poor dear,"

"This could be long term or temporary," Doc added. "Wilbur took quite the blow to the head. I'm sure given time, his eyesight will return," he tried offering some comfort, but his words fell on deaf ears. The doctor turned and sat down on his chair and turned to his desk. Matt and Kitty also decided to leave. There was great sadness in the room.


	17. Chapter 17

Matt sat at his desk. He was grateful for a full night's sleep. He sipped on his coffee as he pawed through his mail. He didn't even look up to see who came through the door. Doc ambled over to the coffee pot and picked up the rag so he could pour himself a cup from the hot pot.

"How's Jonas this morning?" Matt asked as he continued to look through his mail.

Doc said nothing until he reached the little table and sat down. "No change," was all he said.

Matt's eyes lifted to the doctor, "What are his chances?" he asked with concern.

"I've sent a telegraph off to a friend of mine in Boston. Hopefully he'll have some good news," the doctor said before he took a sip from his coffee.

Matt nodded, "Jonas isn't one to sit around," he noted as he stood. "He'll be getting anxious to get back to his store," he added.

"Well, that's not going to happen anytime soon. He can't put too much pressure on his leg, and until I can answer his vision issue," Doc's voice trailed off.

Matt stood and walked over to the window, looking out, "Judge Brooker wants the trial to start on Wednesday," he looked back at Matt. "Will Jonas be up for that?"

"I guess we'll have to see when Wednesday comes," the doctor answered.

"I'll need a concrete answer for Brooker tomorrow," Matt stated.

Doc placed the coffee cup down, "Matt, I've never dealt with anything like this before. For all I know the blindness has been brought on by great stress or the explosion. I can't keep pushing Jonas," he snapped. Then apologized for his outburst.

Matt nodded, "I think we're all suffering from some stress. I'll be good and grad to get that bunch out of my jail," Matt said as he joined the doctor at the table. "I'll try to persuade Brooker to hold off for a few more days," he said looking Doc deep into his eyes. The old doctor looked worn out.

"Thanks Matt," Adams tried to smile.

The next one through the door was Festus. The hill man also look frazzled as he poured himself a coffee and just stared at his cup.

Doc and Matt watched for a few seconds before the doctor barked at him, "What's your problem?" he growled, swiping his hand across his moustache, glaring at the deputy.

Festus' eyes narrowed as he looked at the doctor, "How would you like to look after the likes of them?" he snarled. "The sooner they are out of Dodge the better," he grumbled as he abandoned his coffee to begin to piled the empty plates onto a tray. "Ungrateful bunch of yahoos," he continued to mumble to himself as he left the jail.

Doc glanced over to Matt, "He's right. I'll see if Jonas is willing to start the trail on Wednesday," the doctor said placing his half drunk cup of coffee on the table as he go up to leave. "I'll talk to you later," Adams said as slowly walked to the door and looked back over his shoulder at the marshal and the closed wooden door to the holding cells. He ticked his head and left the jail house, heading to the telegraph office to see if anything had come in for him.

Doc strolled along the street and glanced over to the general store, which remained closed. The doctor thought for a moment about what Matt said about Jonas wanting to get back to work, but he couldn't let him in his currant physical condition. He pondered further as he worked his way to the telegraph office, "Anything, Barney?" the doctor asked.

The telegraph operator smiled, "This came in about five minutes ago," he waved the paper at the doctor before he had to hurry back to take another message. Doc drew a deep breath and prepared himself for the worse. He pulled his glasses from their case and placed them on his face. Adams read the telegraph and nodded. A slight smile formed under his moustache. Perhaps it was good news. Doc tucked the message into his vest pocket and returned his glasses to their case. It was as if a weight was lifted off his shoulders. He now had to talk with Wilbur Jonas, but first he had to make a stop at the Long Branch.

Kitty was busy at the end of the bar with Sam. They were checking the books and filling an order when the doctor stepped though the swing-doors.

Russell looked up at Doc, "You okay?" she asked.

"Yes. Why?" the doctor asked as he leaned on the bar near the saloon owner.

"You look like the cat that ate the canary," Kitty half laughed. "I haven't seen that look way in a long time," she smiled.

Doc blushed slightly, then brushed his moustache, "Well, I have an idea," he said leaning in. "But I need your help. You too Sam," he motioned for the barkeep to join him.

"Well whatever it is, I'm sure we can do something," Kitty chuckled.

"I think so. Even if it was just a little," Doc smiled.

"Well, what is it?" the saloon owner asked.

"With Jonas laid up, he can't run his store. I'm sure that's really bothering him," Doc stated.

Kitty's eyes widened. "Doc, you want us to run the store?"

"Not full time, just a few hours a day. Just to help. I'll ask Ellen for approval if you're in agreement," Doc smiled. "It will help with his customers," the doctor's reasoning was sound.

"Well," Kitty shrugged, "I suppose if Ellen doesn't mind and thinks it's okay, we could probably manage a few hours in the morning before things get busy here," Kitty shrugged and looked at Sam. Noonan just nodded and shrugged, "If you think it would help Wilbur, sure," the barkeep smiled.

"Good. I'll talk to you later," Doc said as he shoved off from the bar. His next stop, Wilbur Jonas.

Doc climbed the stairs and opened the door. Jonas was sitting up with his legs over the side of the examination table. Doc could tell by the way he sat that the store owner was favouring his right leg. He did look better physically thanks to a wash and shave. Ellen had just finished with her husband and tried to get him to eat, "He's not eating enough," Ellen reported to the doctor. "I don't think I would be too hungry either," Doc smiled.

Ellen frowned as he adjusted the white sheet over her husband's shoulders.

"I have something that I both want you to hear," Doc said as he repeated the process with his glasses and the telegraph.

Ellen took Wilbur's hand – holding it tight.

"I contacted a friend of mine who works at a Boston hospital. I told him what you went through, Wilbur, and he sent me a telegraph to inform me that if the blow to the head was severe enough, there would likely be bruising to the optical cortex, and that once the swelling and bruising heal, vision should return to normal," he smiled broadly.

He could hear Jonas swallow, "How long, Doc?" he asked.

"He confirmed what I said earlier. It could be hours, days or a week," Doc stated.

Jonas closed his eyes and nodded. He'd just have to remain patient.

"However," the doctor began, "On a different note, Matt said that Judge Brooker would like to start the trial on Wednesday," he looking at the Jonases. Wilbur gently squeezed his wife's hand. Although he could see her he looked up at her, "I'll do whatever takes to end this," he said in a hushed voice.


	18. Chapter 18

It was Wednesday morning and Wilbur Jonas fussed with his tie. "Let me," Ellen said as he playfully swatted her husband's hands away. Doc watched on – he saw another side of the store owner that he suspected was there. Finally Ellen finished and took Wilbur by the shoulders, "You look very smart," she smiled knowing he couldn't see her.

Jonas nodded, "Thank you, dear," he said as he slide off the examination table gingerly.

"I have a few things for you," Doc said as he stepped toward the store owner and took his right hand, "You gave this to me a few years ago, and I think you can use it more," he said as he firmly placed the cane into the Jonas' right hand. Jonas nodded and a light smile formed under his white moustache, "I remember. You sprained your ankle," he stated.

"That's right," Doc smiled slight. "It hurt like the dickens. And it still bothers me on cold mornings," he sighed.

"Turning old isn't fun," Jonas grunted and motioned for Ellen to guide him to the door.

"There's one more thing," Doc said stopping both of them. "I'd like for you to wear these," he said handing over a pair of dark glassed spectacles to Ellen. She looked down at them. "Why?"

"I don't want Wilbur to get too much light in his eyes," Doc stated.

"What is it, Doc?" Jonas asked.

"Dark glasses. And I want you to wear them until your eyesight is back," the doctor said strictly. Jonas nodded and Ellen placed the glasses gently on her husband's face.

Jonas frowned and things were going through his mind, "Doc?"

"Yes?"

"People are going to stare at me, aren't they?" Jonas swallowed. He tried to be the utmost citizen of Dodge he could be and held his personal pride highly.

Doc hesitated. "Most likely. But I think more than anything they will be wondering how you managed to get out of the mill before it exploded," the doctor offered.

Jonas sighed, "Thanks, Doc," he said as he again motioned to the door. Ellen took Wilbur by the left arm and walked with him to the door and then assisted him down the stairs. Jonas grew flush as the imagined all of Dodge watching him in his current state, "Only Matt and Festus are here," Ellen whispered and heard her husband sigh.

"We'll take him from here, Ellen," Matt said tipping his hat. She nodded as she watched the two lawmen walk slowly up the street to the town hall for the trial. None of the men spoke, and the doctor followed behind.

The hall was filled to capacity with some as people from Pratt and Buckner that were also in attendance. There was lively chatter as Matt entered and guided Jonas to a seat near the front of the room. All Jonas could hear, and wrongfully so were people talking about him – he had a nervousness about him. Doc sat down beside him and noted the look on the store owner's face. The doctor's eyes narrowed, "Are you okay?" he asked.

Jonas swallowed, "I can hear them whispering Doc," he leaned toward the doctor. Doc looked around and watched the people in the seats and the majority were pointing across the floor to the accused men.

Doc frowned and swatted Jonas slightly across the arm, "If you are one of the raiders then yes, they are talking about you," he growled.

Jonas shrunk in his seat and huffed, "I suppose I'm over reacting," he tried clearing his voice.

Doc chuckled, "That's an understatement. Relax will you," he said crossing his arms.

The court was soon called to order and Judge Brooker worked through the lists of people from Pratt and Buckner, but his ace to lock the group of men away was yet to be called. The day was long and arguments went back and forth as people gave their testimonies.

The lawyer representing the State of Kansas cleared his voice after a drink of water, "I'd like to call to the stand, Wilbur Jonas," he said clearly.

Jonas' heart rate jumped as he slowly stood. Having sat so long on the hard chair made his right leg pain and he grimaced. Doc stood and took Jonas' arm. "Easy," he said noting the look on the store owner's face. Judge Brooker watched on as the two men made it to the stand. Doc stayed with Jonas as he took his oath and then gingerly sat down. He sighed having taken the more comfortable seat.

Rusland and Buck snarled at the store owner causing Matt and Festus to take notice.

The State lawyer dove right in asked Jonas about the robbery and his kidnapping that led to the injuries he had sustained. The lawyer finished, "Now, Mister Jonas, as I understand from Doctor Adams, you can't see," he paused.

Jonas nodded yes. The gallery gasped.

"But you have identified the man that attacked you. Can you tell me how you did that?" the lawyer asked.

Jonas straightened his his back, "His voice. Without vision my sense of hearing has become more clear. When I heard that man in the doctor's office I knew instantly it was him," stated firmly.

The lawyer nodded, "Can you still identify that man bu his voice?" he asked.

"Yes."

The lawyer smiled, "Your Honour, I would like for the last two men that the marshal caught to rise and make a prepared statement," he asked as he put the statement before the judge. Brooker nodded. Rusland and Buck exchanged looked.

The bailiff ordered Clarke Rusland and Jess Buck to their feet. The other raiders watched on. Rusland glared at the store owner, "That old coot's gonna do me in," he seethed. Several jury members drew a breath at the man's comment.

"Now Mister Jonas, I'll ask each man to say something I've written," the Sate lawyer patted Jonas on the shoulder.

"You don't have to. Ask the jury to point to the man that called me an "old coot", Jonas said. The lawyer looked over to the judge and then to the jury. Five men in the front row pointed to Rusland.

Judge Brooker had heard enough, "Bring this damn court to a close! Court is adjourned for two hours," and with that he stood hammering his gavel on the wooden block and ordered the jury to come to a clear verdict. The bailiff and guards moved the prisoners to the basement until they were called.

Most of the men on the jury were hardly off the stand and had already reached their conclusion, but as the day was already long, they chose the break and to decide on who was guilty of what. Rusland was clearly in the lead.

Jonas sat staring forward. He could now hear people talking about the raiders and the court case, now he began to wonder about his future and getting back to his store.

Doc, Matt and Festus approached the store owner, "Jonas? How about a drink," Doc offered.

Although he still couldn't see, Jonas' blinked his eyes, and slowly nodded, looking toward the doctor's voice. "I think I need one," he half laughed as he pulled his cane under his hand and began to stand up, but the look on his face indicated he needed help. Both Matt and Festus assisted him to his feet and the let him go as per Doc's motions. "You can take my shoulder," the doctor offered. Jonas nodded and stuck his left hand out placing it on Doc's shoulder. The men slowly walked to the door and then down the stairs – from there it was more or less easy going. Again it was a matter of waiting.


	19. Chapter 19

Everyone in the Long Branch was quiet and thinking about the hopeful outcome of the trial. Jonas stared down and played with his drink, although he couldn't see it, only sipping from the glass a few times. Doc silently watched the store owner, trying to get inside his head. Finally the doctor spoke, "Penny for your thoughts, Jonas," he said softly.

Jonas looked up, "Just thinking, that's all," he smiled slightly.

"Well, I can see that," Doc joked. "About what?"

"The trial, the past few days," Jonas sighed.

Doc twisted his mouth. There was something else, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He decided that if the store owner wanted him to know what was really bothering him, he'd let him know on his terms. The doctor picked up his glass and took a drink.

Matt joined the two men at the table, after filling Kitty in on what happened so far during the trial, "I'm going have to ask you two to keep things down," he joked as he sat down.

Both Doc and Jonas looked over to the marshal, "Funny, Matt," the doctor quipped. Jonas finally picked up his drink and took a long swallow, before he set the glass back down. He was getting anxious to hear the verdict that the jury would come with. Everyone, in fact was tired of waiting.

Doc pulled his pocket watch from his vest and popped it open, "They should be ready soon. Brooker gave them two hours," he said closing the cover and sliding the watch back into the pocket.

"I wish they'd speed things up," Jonas stated before belting back the remainder of his drink. It was almost as if on cue that the bailiff announced through the swing-doors that the jury had come to a decision and that the trial was to recommence. Those that were attending the trial slowly stood and made their way back to the town hall. Again there was lively chatter in the hall and everyone was quickly brought to order when the bailiff announced Judge Brooker's entrance. Everyone stood.

"Be seated," Brooker ordered. Brooker himself took his seat at the head table, the turned to the jury, "I trust you have come to a reasonable decision," he said. The men all nodded yes. "Foreman of the jury please rise."

The foreman stood and faced the judge. "Please read aloud the jury's decision," Brooker ordered.

The foreman cleared his voice, "We the jury find all men guilty of thief through the connivance of violent crimes," he stated. The room was filled with mumbled talk. Brooker brought his gavel hard on the block of wood, "Order in the court!" he shouted then looked back at the foreman, "Go on."

"We also took into consideration the involvement of Clarke Rusland and Jess Buck in the kidnapping of Wilbur Jonas with the intent to cause bodily harm through an attempt to use him as a trade for the release of the other men in the raiding party and for the items that were stolen during said raids," the foreman looked a little nervous.

Rusland was trying to stand but a guard held him to his seat. He glared across the floor at Wilbur Jonas, "I should have kill him when I had the chance!" he snarled. Jonas heard the raider. He braced himself but then felt a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "He won't get you, Jonas," Matt said from behind. Jonas nodded in understanding.

The foreman wasn't finished, "As a jury, we could not find enough evidence of which of the raiders were responsible for the shooting deaths of several citizens, so we leave that to the court to decide the punishment," he concluded. Again the room erupted into chatter. The foreman sat back down.

"Order! Order in the court!" Brooker again bellowed. The room slowly settled. Brooker then faced the guilty men. "Stand" he ordered the raiders. "It seems that the jury has come to a firm decision and the court will now sentence you for the violent crimes that you have committed. All men, except Clarke Rusland will serve ten consecutive years in the penitentiary. Clarke Rusland, for your part as leader of this vicious gang, the court sentences you twenty consecutive years in the penitentiary," Brooker announce as he dropped the gavel down hard. Clarke Rusland struggled to free himself, "I'll get you old coot!" he yelled again across the room. Two guards held him tight. The other men resigned to their fate.

"Take the prisoners to the awaiting wagon. Court dismissed." Brooker rapped the wooden block with his gavel.

Matt and Festus stood next to the store owner until the raiders were all removed from the town hall and locked away into the metal clad prison wagon that was parked on the street at the foot of the stairs. The room slowly grew quiet. Doc glanced over to Jonas, "You okay?" he asked.

"Only if that Rusland is gone for good," the store owner stared forward.

"He's never see the light of day again," Matt assured Jonas.

Jonas exhaled and nodded, "Thank God it's finally over," he looked relieved tilting his head back. The room was now completely empty except for Matt, Festus Doc and Jonas, "I think it's time for a celebratory drink," Doc smiled and patted Jonas on the shoulder. The store owner smiled slight, "Doctor's orders?" he asked.

"You betcha," Doc smiled and took Jonas be the elbow assisting him to his feet. The store owner's right leg still pained him.

By now, news of the verdict had spread through Dodge and there seemed to be a jovial mood forming. People were laughing again and talking of things other than the raiders, and explosion. Doc guided Jonas to the door of the Long Branch where they met Kitty. "I'm glad it's over," she smiled. "We have something to tell you, Mr Jonas," Kitty said guiding Jonas to a table where Ellen sat.

"Oh?" the store owner asked as he felt around for the back of the chair and easy himself into it. "I hope you'll be happy," Ellen said patting her husband's forearm. Jonas had no idea what Kitty was about to say to him. Russell placed a drink down in front of the store owner and Ellen moved it to his hand.

Kitty sat down, "Doc had an idea, and so far it seems to be working fairly well," she began. Jonas looked in Kitty's direction with a puzzled look on his face, "What idea?" he almost whispered.

"We have been opening your store to run it for a little time each day, until you can get back to it yourself," Kitty stated.

Jonas' mouth slow dropped open. He didn't know what to say as his mind was spinning in every direction, "The store?" he had to ask to make sure he heard what Kitty said correctly.

Ellen patted Jonas' arm again, "I'm helping too," she smiled.

Jonas didn't know if he should laugh or cry. His emotions were all over the place knowing that his friends were trying to help, but with his store. At best the store owner hated to ask for help, much less volunteer help. The store owner picked up his glass and took a large mouthful of the amber liquid as he tried to decide what to say. He blinked, "Thank you," he finally squeaked out nervously. Yet he wasn't sure if he was thankful at the moment – it was _his_ store.


	20. Chapter 20

It was three days after the trial had ended. Doc had released Jonas from his care that afternoon, but he wanted to make sure that the store owner's leg was healing. It was still early in the morning when the doctor picked up his medical bag and headed down the stairs. Ellen Jonas was out front of the store with Kitty and Sam as Doc turned the corner, "Good morning," the doctor toughed the brim of his hat in acknowledgement of the two women present.

"Morning, Doc," Kitty smiled.

"You all looked like you're planning a robbery," the doctor joked.

"I think it would be easier t make money. I don't know how Wilbur runs this store by himself," Ellen stated. "I wish he'd get well soon," she sighed.

"We can't seem to keep up with this, Doc," Sam added.

Doc ran his hand across his moustache, "Well, we can at least say we tried," he tried to smile. "How is Wilbur today?" he then asked Ellen. "He said his head aches were less, so I left him napping," she stated. "Well every little bit counts," he winked. The doctor excused himself and continued on his way to the Jonases house down the lane.

The doctor reached the little white clapboard house and opened the little picket fence door, stepping into the yard. Ellen had done her best to keep up with the yard work and big garden, but clearly there was an added touch missing. Doc stepped up on to the veranda and gently rapped on the front door and waited. He took time to look around at the flowers and apple trees on the property. He then knocked again, this time slightly harder.

Jonas stirred from a deep sleep and ran his right hand down over his face, "Who's there?" he called out from the settee.

"It's me Doc. I want to look at your leg," the doctor said through the door.

Jonas groaned as he pushed himself up to a sitting position then grabbing his cane. The store owner hobbled over to the door and unlatched the dead bolt before opening the door allowing the doctor in. "Doc," he acknowledged as he limped to the settee and carefully lowered himself.

Doc watched the store owner with interest as he pulled a small wooden chair over and sat down in front of the man. "How are you feeling today?" he asked, as he took his black felt hat off and placed it on the table beside the sofa.

"Fine, I guess," Jonas shrugged.

Doc pursed his lips, "Just fine?" the doctor narrowed his eyes.

Jonas didn't know what else to say, "Fine is fine, isn't it?" he questioned.

The doctor tilted his head slightly, "You just walked to the door and opened it, then turned to return here," he noted.

"I've done that a millions times," Jonas now looked confused.

The doctor nodded, "I'm sure you have," he said as pulled his watch from his pocket to check the time. He was leaning forward enough that he was within reaching distance of touching Jonas on knee, when he purposely let go if the watch. Jonas stuck his hands out to catch. Doc didn't say a word. Jonas stared down at the gold watch in his hands and then slowly looked up at the doctor, "I can see," he stammered.

Doc smiled and looked at his friend. Disbelief was all over the store owner's face. He'd practically given up on seeing again. "Doc! I can see!" Jonas smiled broadly. Doc rested his hand on Jonas' shoulder, "I just knew it was a matter of time," he smiled back. "I guess I don't need to carry these around with me anymore," the doctor produced Jonas' glasses that he held one from the explosion site. Jonas blinked, "Where did you find these," he looked at the spectacles.

"Festus found them at the old mill site," Doc answered. He then quickly changed the subject. "Well, I guess you'll want to get back to work soon," the doctor then asked.

"How did you know?" Jonas huffed.

"Let me have a look at that leg, and we'll see when," Doc offered. Jonas agreed.

Matt walked across the street and noticed the doctor taking his time along the boardwalk. The marshal strolled over to meet up with him "Morning, Doc," he said. "You're out and about early," he looked at his friend.

"Just came from seeing Jonas," Doc said as he brushed his right ear with this finger and thumb with a tick of his head.

"And how is he?" Matt asked as he hooked his thumbs over his gun belt.

Doc smiled, "I'll let him tell you," the doctor said patting Matt on the arm stepping past him. Matt looked over his shoulder and wondered what the doctor meant. Matt shrugged and continued up the street toward the Long Branch looking for a coffee.

"Oh hiya, Cowboy," Kitty smiled from behind the bar. "You look like you've seen something," she noted.

Matt half laughed. "You might say that. I just ran into Doc and asked him how Jonas was and he said for me to ask him myself," he said pushing his hat back as Kitty poured him a coffee. "Doc seemed pretty happy too," he added.

"Maybe we can expect some good news," Kitty smiled as he picked up her cup and sipped at the coffee.

"That sure would be nice," Matt ticked his head and took a drink.

Not a half hour had passed when Festus burst through the doors, "Have you two seen what's going on next door?" he asked.

Both Kitty and Matt shook their heads no, "What's wrong Festus?" Matt asked.

Festus shook his head no, "Not a thang Matthew! Old Jonas is at his store!" Both Matt and Kitty exchanged looked, "He must be able to see again!" Kitty declared and quickly set her cup down and walked out from behind the bar to visit the store owner. Matt followed closely behind.

Jonas stood looking around the store. Not much had changed, in the way that his temporary helpers didn't rearrange much. He drew a deep breath as he looked around. Somehow his heart wasn't into it. Something in him had changed.

Kitty and Matt walked through the doors, "We heard you were back," Kitty smiled. Jonas turned, and as usual seemed flustered. "Oh yes," he weakly smiled. Kitty stepped closer, "I'm so happy that you have your sight back," she said before she kissed Jonas on the right cheek. It caught the store owner off guard. He looked at Kitty and thanked her. "I want to thank everyone for helping," he stammered.

"We did our best," Kitty offered. Jonas nodded, "So Ellen tells me," he smiled again. "Now, if you would please excuse me, I need to look at my books," he said kindly. Kitty smiled again, "If you need anything, just ask," she winked. Jonas nodded.

Both Kitty and Matt left, "he sure seems preoccupied with something," Kitty noted.

"Well, he had just come through some very traumatic events. It will take him time," Matt added. "I'm sure Doc has warned him about taking on too much right now."

"I suppose you're right," Kitty nodded and headed back to finish her coffee. Matt followed.

Jonas carefully sat on the stool behind the counter and looked around the store. There were a lot of memories with the building, and of late not many good ones. Jonas' shoulders slumped. He just wanted everything put so far behind him. His lower lips quivered as he made up his mind.


	21. Chapter 21

Doc walked down the stairs from is office and turned the corner. He realized the general store was open, perhaps soon than he thought. The doctor ambled over to the door and stepped in side. "I thought you were opening tomorrow?" he asked Jonas.

"Oh, you know. I just couldn't sit around anymore," Jonas fussed as he went back to his books.

"Just remember to take it easy. Maybe only half days at first," Doc offered.

"Thanks Doc. I'll remember," the store owner looked up briefly.

Doc pursed his lips and walked closer to Jonas, "Are you sure you are all right?" he studied the man.

Jonas looked up over his glasses, "Well of course. I just have to make sense of these books now," he meekly smiled knowing partly it was the doctor's idea that others ran the store.

"They aren't that bad, are they?" Doc questioned.

Jonas stood and scratched his neck with the end of the pencil, "Not really," he hinted a smiled.

"I'm glad to hear that," the doctor said with a swipe of his moustache. "Make sure you call it a day early. I don't want you straining yourself," he said as he turned to the door. Jonas only said he would. There was something about Jonas that was now bothering the doctor, but he could put a finger on it. It was if the store owner was pulling back. Doc drew a deep breath as he stepped out onto the boardwalk in front of the store. The doctor looked toward the Long Branch – maybe Kitty had some insight into what was going on.

Doc pushed through the swing-doors and entered the saloon. He spotted Kitty at the back of the establishment with the marshal. Doc made his way across the floor and pulled a chair out; sitting down.

"Oh, you look troubled," Kitty noted as he poured the doctor a coffee.

Doc made a face, "Perhaps I'm just over reacting," he said as he pulled the cup toward him.

"About what?" Matt asked as he leaned forward and crossed his arms on the table.

"Well, I was just talking with Jonas and he just doesn't seem the same," Doc stated.

"The same as what?" Kitty asked.

"Well, before all this happened," Doc stated. "It's like he's gone back to his old way and miserly self," Doc sigh as if he had just lost a friend.

"Well, Doc, you know yourself, he's been through a hellofa lot this past week," Matt said.

Doc nodded, "I suppose that could be it. But he seemed distant," the doctor said as he sipped on his coffee.

"Keep an eye on him Doc. I'm sure that he's just tired and overwhelmed," Kitty offered. Doc nodded, "I'm sure you're right Kitty," he said with a tick of the head and a wink. He hoped that Kitty and Matt were right and that the store owner wasn't suffering any kind of distress that he hadn't talked about. The doctor decided that if the store owner wanted to talk he would as he had in the past – even thought it bothered him, he had to let go.

It was early the next morning when Doc awoke to some hammering. He narrowed his eyes and tried to think as he dressed himself who was building what. There were no hangings taking place, so it couldn't be a scaffold. As he pulled on his suit coat and hat he opened the door and heard the banging coming from below. The doctor frowned, "What in thunder is Jonas doing?" he asked himself as he walked down the stairs and rounded the corner.

Wilbur Jonas was standing back looking at a sign he just posted. Doc swallowed, "Jonas? You're selling the store?" he choked.

"And the house," Jonas looked down, "I've done a lot of thinking Doc. I need to move from here," his eyes watered and he didn't want to make eye contact. "I've been robbed and beaten one too many times," he stated. "My hearts not in the store anymore," Jonas sighed.

Doc's jowl muscles flexed. He was somewhat put out that the store owner was just willing to sell everything and leave without some discussion with his friends. "I see," Doc said coolly. "Well, I suppose you have to do what you feel is right. Sometimes I feel like quitting too," the doctor shrugged. "I bet Kitty's thought about it as well. And then there's Matt. Good heavens I bet he'd of quit a hundred times by now if he didn't know we need him," he said glancing sideways to the store owner. Doc knew he was listening, because Jonas was blinking trying not to get annoyed. Without another word, Jonas turned and walked away. Doc frowned as he was swept with sadness as he watched his friend walk away.

Doc pushed his hands down into his trouser pockets and walked to the Long Branch. Doc pushed through the swing door and walked to the long bar. Sam looked up from drying a glass and then looked over to Kitty who was now watching the doctor. "What on earth is wrong?" Kitty finally asked as the doctor leaned on the bar.

"I trust you heard the hammering," Doc growled.

"Well, it must have gotten you out of the wrong side of bed," Kitty quipped.

Doc drew his right hand across his moustache, "It sure did."

"Doc, what's wrong?" Kitty moved closer.

"Jonas just put his store up for sale. He's leaving Dodge," Doc said flatly.

Kitty's mouth dropped open. "But why? We did our best to keep his customers," Kitty stated.

Doc nodded, "I know, but he said his heart's not in it anymore after this last robbery," the doctor rested his cheek on his balled-up fist and sighed.

"We can't just let them leave. He needs to know how much we need him and the store here," Kitty stated.

Doc shrugged, "He's made up his mind."

"Well, we have to unmake it," Kitty frowned. Doc knew the look on the saloon owner's face. She was hatching a plan. After a moment, Kitty looked at the doctor. "We'll have send-off party for the Jonases. I'll make sure his customers and their friends know. I'll even have a banner made and hang it from the balcony. We'll show them they mean a lot to Dodge," Kitty smiled.

"Jonas hates being the centre of attention," Doc grumbled.

"It's your job to persuade him to be here. I'll let Ellen in on it. I'm sure she doesn't want to leave her friends here," Kitty added as she poke the doctor in the should. "We'll hold the party this Saturday night," the saloon owner smiled – there was mischief in her eyes.

"Well, I hope this works," Doc said with little assurance. Kitty smiled and winked, "It will," she patted the doctor on the shoulder.

Doc left the saloon with his assignment. He wasn't sure how to phrase the message to Wilbur as part of him was ticked off. Doc stopped in front of the little house look at the for sale sign with a huff he walked with purpose to the front door and knocked. Ellen opened the door and was surprised to see the doctor, "Doc?" she asked.

The doctor tipped his hat, "Can I speak to Wilbur for a moment?" he asked. His eyes notice that the usually tidy house had crates and such scattered around. "Certainly," Ellen said then called for her husband.

Doc remained on the veranda when Jonas joined him, "Doc?"

The doctor drew a breath and looked into Wilbur's eyes. "Looks like you're busy, so I won't keep you," Doc started. "I was just talking to Kitty and," he paused, "well, we want to hold a farewell party for you and Ellen on Saturday night," he sputtered.

"Oh, I..." Jonas stammered. "I don't know, Doc," the store owner grew flustered.

"Look, if you are leaving Dodge, just do me this one favour, will you?" Doc urged. Jonas sensed what his friend was saying. Jonas looked down and then to Ellen who was nodding yes. "We'll be there," he said before excusing himself to return to packing up their belongings.

It was Saturday night and Ellen adjusted Wilbur's tie, "There, that's better," she said as she brushed off the shoulders of his suit coat. It had been a while since he'd dressed up for any occasion. "Well, I guess we should get going now," Wilbur said as he opened the door for his wife, then closied behind them. Ellen wrapped her arm around her husband's left arm as he was still using the cane for his leg, which was slowly healing. The Jonases walked along Front Street and paused in front of the saloon. Wilbur stiffened then opened the swing door into the Long Branch.

Ellen looked up at her husband who stood agape. A lump formed in his throat as he looked around the crowded room of his friends, customers and other business people he has worked with. His eyes lifted to the banner and his eyes welt with tears.

Someone shouted from the crowd shouted, "Speech!"

Jonas stood staring; he then blinked his eyes and looked at Ellen before he turned around and walked back out the door. Everyone in the room looked at each other. Doc looked at Kitty, "I said this wasn't going to work." Doc followed Jonas out to the street and found him standing looking at the store.

The doctor walked to the store owner's side, "You all right?" he softly asked.

Jonas said nothing at first. "We did a good job fixing it up," he finally spoke.

Doc tugged his ear, "You and Reverend Joe did a great job," he replied as he studied his friend. "You know a lot of people are going to miss you and Ellen," he added.

Again Jonas said nothing. Tears finally fell from his light blue eyes. "Leave me be for a moment, please," he looked at the doctor. Doc nodded and turned away. "Folks are expecting a speech," he said as he approached the saloon. The doctor stood on the boardwalk and looked back at the store owner. He ticked his head and went into the establishment. Everyone in the room expected Jonas to be with him. "Just give him some time," Doc said as he joined Kitty and Matt at the bar. Kitty felt terrible, "I would have sworn this would have worked," she sighed.

Jonas drew a deep breath and stepped up onto the boardwalk in front of his store. He wet his lips then pulled the sale sign off the building then looked down at the cardboard hand painted sign, "You'll get your speech," he smiled slightly and limped back to the saloon.

The store owner held his head high as he pushed thought the swing-doors. His eyes still wet, "I owe you a speech," said looking around the room. "Here it is," Jonas said firmly as he ripped the sign in half and dropped it to the floor. Ellen screamed with joy and quickly hugged her husband before kissing him. The room was filled with whistles and applause. Ellen guided Wilbur to the bar, "And the first round of drinks is on me!" Jonas said as Doc, Matt and the rest patted the store owner. He had no idea how many people cared and he suddenly found purpose again. Over the jubilant crowd, Jonas saw the look on Doc's face and smiled.


End file.
